If I Die
by VictoriaVamp
Summary: Each year the Hunger Games picks one boy or girl from each district to battle wizards from different districts in the Hunger Games. In the 34th Hunger Games, Terra finds herself battling for love and to find out who she truly is.
1. Chapter 1

**From the dark days where Muggles and Wizards battled for power,**

**we have had The Hunger Games each year.**

**During these games each district will bring forward one boy or girl, **

**from the ages of twelve to eighteen,**

**and sacrifice them as tribute.**

**To battle to the death against one another**

**and from wizards. **

The house was silent in the Flamsteed house, it was the same each year around this time. Terra could feel her heart in her throat, her lungs in her stomach, and her head twisted into new ways. She could have cried, could have screamed, but she knew that she must be though for herself and her family. It was her year, Districts One to Six would be sending girls into the arena this year, Seven through Twelve would be bringing their boys in this year. Terra could have cried as she held her brother in close to her body, hoping that she would live long enough for him to remember her. Talon was only one and would not have to go into the games for years.

It was coming to morning, she could see the school she went to, see the mills where some worked, coming through the nights sky. Her parents had already promised her to the Peacemakers, each year she had went away to a different type of training than everyone else, become cold and heartless towards people that were not of her type, and she was ready for a battle. The only person that she had not become stone to was her little brother, the one person she could never turn to coal with. She smiled down at the face that was looking up and smiling at her.

" Her Tal, good to see you again." She whispered as she rocked him back and forth. It had been the first time in months that she had been in her own home. " Wish me luck today, okay?" She asked as she placed her brother back into his crib and tiptoed back into her own room.

She pulled her red hair back into a bun and pulled on a jacket, knowing that it was going to be crisp until the sun came up and moved out of the house without a sound. She smiled at all of the workers, nodded as she passed the peacemakers who had just been her teachers not a day before, and moved to the fence. Terra was not safe- not permitted- to go past this fence, but she knew that beyond it was something that she needed more than anything in the world, it was her own little good luck charm. Terra moved quietly and waited for the perfect moment, knowing that the fence was hot and that she would have to wait for the moment, right as the whistle blew at the mill, the fence went dead, and she pulled herself through, nearly falling as she did, and landing on the grass with a thud.

Terra ran into the woods, knowing that just beyond some trees and hills was a district that was not even permitted for peacemakers to be able to go into, it was one of the three magical districts. The magical districts were made into threes, one for the pure-blooded wizards and witches, one for the half-bloods, and one for the traitors, the magical children that would chose magic over their own families. Terra spat at the thought of these people when she was at school, when she was with others that hated them, but she was walking right in that district, which was the poorest of the three. She moved into the deepest part of the woods and waited there, knowing that it would take some time, but she had no time to waste.

" Common Hermione! I do not have all day here, the reaping is today and we both have to go to it!" Terra yelled into the woods, knowing that no one from her district would hear and no one from Hermione's would care.

Hermione had been Terra's best friend until the day that they had both turned eleven, only two days apart from one another. Hermione had started to do something strange- something that had never been seen before; she started to bring things into the air and just keep them there with her own mind! Terra had thought that it was the best magic trick in the world! Her best friend lifting her into the air and then placing her in many different places- until the peacemakers had found out about it. They took Hermione away instantly and asked if she would like to keep the magic or her family. Though Hermione was just a girl, she had to pick on her own and at that very minute. She picked the magic over all of her friends and family, and was sent into the woods- never to be seen again.

" Sorry, sorry. I was caught up by my books and did not see the time that was being passed by!" She smiled as she came into the little clearing, opening up her arms for Terra's frame to fit into. " You look like you have been put through the ringer!" She whispered into Terra's hair while in their embrace.

" Honestly Hermione, I have been through worse then you could ever imagine at this new training that they are putting us through, I mean really. They seem to think that pairing us off and beating us to the brink of breaking is the best thing for us," Terra said as she lied in the grass with her friend, " well I mean, it helps with the Hunger Games, getting us all prepared for it and everything, but there are different things to be teaching us. Like how to prepare for a breakout or rebellion, those are things that I can expect, but just fighting, man I have seen enough of _that _to last a lifetime." Terra said as she closed her eyes.

" Do you think that you will be reaped this year?" Hermione asked softly.

" Do you think that you will be?" Terra replied.

" I hope not, you know that our rules are different from yours." She said softly.

" No, _theirs _are different from _ours, _you still belong in District Two Hermione, you know that you should be there with your family for this. Not there, where there is an even high chance of being chosen." She whispered, feeling the sun finally hitting her face.

" No, you would not believe the things that I have learned to do at this school that they have been sending me to, I mean I have been learning how to charm things and how to defend myself from all of these different-"  
" Hermione, I do not need to know how much _fun _you are having over there because you chose them over us, all I need to know that is that you will be alive and well when I get here tomorrow." Terra nearly begged.

" I will be, just as soon as we get done with the reaping I will send an owl to the three that is behind your house." Hermione whispered.

" Do not volunteer for anyone. Got it?" Terra asked.

" Promise. Just think about it, this will be our last year in this stupid thing!" Hermione laughed, almost _too _happy.  
" Yeah well after that I will be shipped off to some other district and we will never see one another ever again!" Terra shouted, hitting the ground with a bang.

" Why did your parents sell you?" Hermione questioned.

" I cannot talk about it." Terra whispered.

" Cannot or will not?" Hermione asked, looking her long time friend in the eye.

" Both." Terra whispered as she got up from the ground and looked into the sky.

" You will still watch out for Bell right, you know she cannot go in there for shit." Hermione asked, nearly begging.

" You know that I will always keep Annabell safe and sound." Terra whispered.

It had nearly been an hour since she had left her parents house, they would be awake very soon and knocking at her door to tell her that it was time to get up. Terra looked from the sky back to her friend, she knew which she should be and where she wanted to be and nearly let a tear form in her eye. Hermione was already at her feet, feeling the same thing inside of her that Terra felt as well, they both had a strong knowledge of the world, a deeper connection than most of the kids their age, but they both knew when to press their luck and when to not do it, that was one of the only things that had kept Terra alive through the years.

" You gonna keep strong today?" Hermione asked lightly, moving towards her clearing in the woods.

" You know it, don't I always keep stronger then the average Muggle?" She laughed a little, it being one of their best inside jokes, as they both moved away.

Draco woke to the sound of the television on his room, the sound of Caesar speaking about how last years games would effect the game makers this year, how everything would be different this year. This made Draco laugh as he shoved the sheets from his bed onto the floor and stood up and moved out of his rooms, not caring that he was in only his boxers, today was a big day and he knew it as well as everyone in his large district. Draco turned the corner and could hear his father from downstairs barking orders at one of their many house elfs. With a faint laugh Draco moved into the bathroom and washed off his face, combing through his hair and pushing it away from his face.

" What a shame that they still believe that wizards like you should have to be in these barbaric battles and that you should not even be able to use the powers that were given to you, it is your birth right to be able to use magic!" His father hissed as Draco sat down at the table.

" Father, we have been through this every year now and still the same thing comes from it, another four people get shipped off to fight to the death and usually one of them comes back as a victor! Now I do not understand how you can go on this rant like this! You know just as well as I do that there will be wands out there!" Draco hissed as he stabbed into one of his eggs, the yellow yolk spilling from it.

" I do not want to hear anything about this, Draco this is your final year being out there as if your are some form of meat that anyone can just go and buy some of and I do not like it at all! I do not want to hear anymore about this, I just want us to eat a nice breakfast." His mother begged

" But they make them so that you cannot kill someone with them, they just allow you to hurt them or change them in any way that you deem fit to do so!" His father said through his teeth.

" Trust me, I know what I would do if I got my hands on a Muggle tribute." Draco smiled with the egg still bleeding from his fork.

" That's my boy." His father smiled as the ate together.

" Enough!" His mother yelled.

There was a odd sense of happiness that spread through Draco's district on the days of the reaping, there was always teens that were joyful to be there, happy to see one another, and the younger ones that were always scared. Draco joined the few friends that he had, roped off from the girls and from people that were younger than from, and stood as the escort for his district got up and gave a speech about why where were all here, as if it were a group session at some horrible form of group therapy. Hissing and looking around as he saw people that he knew, people that he didn't, and names that he prayed would be chosen.

When the escort was done speaking he smiled as he went to the girls group where two named would be pulled out at random to be sent to slaughter. The first was a younger girl- someone that Draco did not know at all, just that they must have went to school together, but the second one was a girl that Draco- and the rest of the school for that matter- all knew very well, Luna Lovegood. The whole school knew her as the class-crazy, and for good reasons, but she stool in front of the crowd with nothing to say, nothing but a faint smile formed on her face. The escort did not wait even a second for applause or anything besides a name before he moved quickly to the boys name and pulled the first one that he could find at out there.

" Ronald Weasly." The man bellowed as he looked around, Draco nearly could not keep himself from laughing right at loud.

" There is a god." Draco whispered to his friends. " Praise him." Draco laughed lightly as Ron got up in front of the crowd and looked from face to face.

" And finally, our last tribute for District A is. . ." The man shoved his hand deep into the bowl and felt around as if looking for the perfect name, and finally pulled one out. " Draco Malfoy!"

" I guess that got has a sense of humor as well." Draco's friend said lightly with a tap on the back.

" I guess so." Draco whispered as he moved up the stairs, still in a little shock as he looked out to see his mother sobbing into his fathers arms, his mother unable to keep herself up.

Terra stood looking around, everyone seemed so distant on this day, it seemed like they were all excited, but still afraid all at once. Though they all knew that as soon as those cameras would come on, that they would all become different people, strong and brutal. Each person there looked more beautiful as the next, each trying to out due the next person that they saw. It was a battle of looks all the way around, for people that had money to throw around, it was something good to have. With a smile, Terra walked around, showing off her pretty red dress and heels, showing the new jewelry she was wearing, showing off everything to keep her mind off of what they were all really here for. Terra looked around, wondering what was happening in District C- Hermione's district.

" Where have you been for all these months, we thought that you had just up and gone like some of the other kids around here! I mean I would have never though in the slightest that you would have really chosen them over us- or that you even had powers- it's just that others were talking about it and I did not know what to really believe anymore-" Terra could not take anymore of her so-called friends for more than a few minutes at a time.

" You know where I have been you stupid drama-queen, I have been training to become what my family thinks is best and you know what I mean is not some stone person." Terra hissed being right between the only two people she could really stand to be around.

" Oh, they really chose you to be there and to really start your training and everything like that?" Her other friend asked.

" No they just think that I am pretty and keep me around for _that!_" Terra hissed, she knew that it was something that she had to do to show her strengths.

" I'm so happy for you and I wish that I could have the honors that you have." Terra laughed at this, she could still feel the bruises that her friends- and the rest of the world- could not see on her from the months of abuse that they had placed her through.

" You really would not understand." Terra laughed out. " Honest, you would be in too much honor."

" Welcome one and all!" Their escort smiled, she was a small woman named Sid who could barely be any older than most of the kids here today. " Before we get to all of the _fun _things today, lets hear from the capitol first."

It was the same every year, speaking about how the districts used to all be together, magical and non-magical people, all living peacefully as one until the day that the wizards all rose up and demanded that they have more and more power over the rest of the world, demanding things that the capitol could not give. So they went to war against one another, battling for months over the power until the capitol and the magical beings could come to a fair agreement, the capitol would not bother the magical beings as well as they did the same. But there was too much death, to many children killed in the war, so the capitol believe that it needed to bring this to light. Which is how the Hunger Games were made. Terra agreed to this, that there should be a punishment, that there should be something done about it, though not on this level.

" So should we have our girl here today or what?" Sid asked from above as she looked around, no one would answer her, she seemed way to new at this to even be speaking, let alone choosing the fate of District Two's tribute. She dug deep into it as she pulled out a name.

" Annabell Granger!" Sid smiled as a girl broke down before them, crying.

" Common get up! It is your time." Someone yelled as they moved for the small girl, raising a fist to the small girl.

" You get the hell away from her right this instant." Terra yelled as she pushed through the crowd, she knew the voice as well as she knew anything.

" Annabell! Anna!" Terra screamed as the girl was picked up, she could see girls around here raising their hands, they were ready for it.

" I volunteer!" Terra screamed at the top of her lungs. " as tribute." She could not believe what she had done. The words had just slipped from her lips. " Shit." She whispered as the peacemakers pulled her forward.


	2. Chapter 2

Terra could hear the clapping, everyone cheering her on and telling her that she had done a good thing, that she was going to come home to a big feast, and that she was going to win everything. Terra could see people cheering and smiling at her; Sid telling her to come up onto the stage with her, knowing that she was bringing her to her own personal fate. Terra could feel her heart inside of her chest, pumping itself into her throat while her stomach made it's way into a different direction. Terra looked around, seeing her friends were in shock of what she did, mouths wide open as they held onto one another, then she saw them.

Her father looked strong, like he always did, but her mother holding little Talon in her arms, was being kept up by her father and a woman standing beside of them. Her mother was sobbing so hard into her father's side, Terra could see it from where she was standing, she would hear about it in the few minutes that they got with one another. _Just like Randomus_, she could already hear her mother saying; Terra had always been compared to her older brother. Terra scowled as she came up to the stage and turned her face into a smile for the crowd and finally in her life, Terra thanked whatever god there was for almost becoming a peacemaker, for making her cold and strong.

Draco was already on the train to go to the Capitol where both the Ministry office and the Muggle's government stood side-by-side; it was the only place that you could see magical people and non-magical people living in harmony with one another, though it was hard even there to find it. It sickened all of the people that Draco was around to know that there was even a single place where Muggles and wizard's could mingle with one another, sickened him to his core. It was the only good thing about him being here, he would be able to kill off a few good Muggles while he was here. Draco remembered seeing his fathers face, his mothers tears, and Pansy.

Cold Pansy, she had been the last one to be able to see him before he was shipped off to meet his maker. She was the last person that Draco wanted to see in his state of mind; being unable to stand still, pulling at even inch of his hair, panic had washed over him as she walked through the door. Pansy had taken him into her long arms and just let him rest his head on her shoulder and dry-sob, just a little. Draco knew that he must not cry- not right now- because there would be camera's out there, waiting to see the tributes for the district, there was no way that he would show any fear, show any remorse, until he was tucked away from everyone else. Pansy kept him close to her as they whispered little things to one another.

" When I come back, we are going to be married." Draco smiled as he looked up at the girl, she looked so young all of a sudden.

" I don't want a pretty ring Draco, I really don't." Pansy smiled lightly, holding back tears of her own.

" Then what is it that you will desire? A house? A new animal to control? You know that I will have everything that you want and more that you have never dreamed of! You name it baby and I will get it for you in a second!" Draco smiled at the girl, _his _girl.

" All I want is for you to come back alive and safe. No missing limbs, with you mind in-tacked, safe and sound. Got it? Come back alive and I will marry you, hell, I will stay away from you for the rest of our lives, if that is what truly will make you happy Draco, just come back alive." Pansy said as a tear slipped down her face.

" Oh, don't do that Pans, place don't do that. Not right now, no." Draco whispered as he moved the tear away from her face.

" I'm sorry!" She almost blurted out.  
" Don't be, I love you." She looked shocked as he said these words.

" You said it." She smiled lightly as she looked at the boy, almost stunned.

" You know that I have for awhile, it has just been getting it out there for it to be heard that has been the problem." Draco said with a smile.

" Don't said it because you have to, say it because you mean it Draco!" Pansy said as she shoved Draco's shoulder.

" Oh baby, you know that I mean it." Draco smiled, giving his charming smile to the girl.

" I love you too Draco!" She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly.

" You better." He whispered as he pulled her lips onto his.

" Times up!" The guards at the door said as they pulled the little girl away from Draco.

Draco could still feel those soft lips on his own, knowing that he would most likely never see those eyes, feel those lips ever again made him weep in his own cart. He knew that it had been coming, so finally, he let it all come out.

Terra was finally on the train going to the Capitol and was lead to her room to sleep on it, knowing that she would not be able to sleep for one second of her time here, she opened the window and instantly could smell the fresh air and the rain that had followed it. Terra had not felt rain for what felt like years, while she was in school there had been no time to outside, no time alone. The only thing that she had felt that had been close enough to fresh rain was the cold water that they poured on you while you were fighting in what was supposed to be in rain. Never would they allow you into the rain fr the fun of it, never allowed outside for that matter.

Terra could still feel the cold sting of her mother's hand on her face, leaving a hard print of he wedding ring onto the girls face, as her mother fell into the girls arms and begged for an answer on why she had done this. Her father just starred at her, his eyes seemed to be distant and cold. Terra remembered the last time that she had been in that room, holding onto her brother as she begged him to go back outside and to take back everything that he had said, to just come home with her, like they used to do after the reaping, but then again, Terra was only five back then. Now Terra felt the coldness and welcomed it, knowing that it was her only friend right now, to trust no one.

There was a jingle on her arm and as she looked down all Terra could do was smile a little, knowing that she had something to show for her district this year. A small silver bracelet looked back at her, it was covered in tiny little green jewels. Mining could take a lot out of the people in the district, all of the jewels that were on the little bracelet could have taken whole years to come up with, and now it was on her wrist. It had been given to her by the Granger family, all of them wanting to say how thankful that they were for everything that Terra had done for their family, how they would be in debt to her for the rest of their lives, and finally how they were going to make it up to Terra's family if anything were to happen to her. Then the little girl that Terra had rescued from her fate smiled up at her and wrapped it around her wrist without saying a word.

" I told you that I would take care of her, Hermine." Terra whispered as she looked out the window and wondered where in the world she was at the moment.

The rain felt good on her face as she looked out it and let the rain come into her room, she knew that Sid would be livid, but all she could do was laugh a little and dance around in the rain. She wanted it to last for a lifetime, she needed it to last more then it should. Terra thought about saying goodbye to everyone that she knew, all of the people that she truly cared about and everyone that needed her in there lives. She said goodbye to each and everyone of them and then went to thinking about all of the things that she would never do anymore. That came up a little short, knowing that there was not much she could do because of her training. Then it hit Terra like a pile of bricks, it nearly sent her falling to her feet.

If she lived or died, she would not be going back to that school, she would never see those people ever again. Terra would never have to be forced to fight anyone ever again; she would never had to do the terrible things that she had been forced to do to prove her strengths.

Draco had the best of the best working on his side to make sure that he- and the people that had come here with him- to stay alive for as long as they could. He was by far the strongest of the four of the tributes that were on the train, in both mental state and physical state. Draco knew that he had Weasly and Lovegood beat by a mile when it came to magic, there was nothing that they could do that he could not- but it was the littler girl that worried him. She did not speak out when it was asked what they were good at in a magical sense, did not instantly shoot her hand into the air and blurt out her answer, but she did not space off like Lovegood did. She only spoke when spoken to and kept it short and sweet. She was one big ball of mysteries.

" What are you good at Mr. Weasly?" Their trainer asked.

" Nothing." Draco snickered.

" I can make a protronus." Weasly said lightly, " It's a dog."

" Very good!" The man smiled as he moved to Draco. " And you?"

" I know every spell to defend me in the dark arts and some that not even my teachers at Hogwarts know of." Draco smirked.

" Well that is all fine and dandy, Mr. Malfoy, but you must remember that while in the arena, you will have to get a wand, not only a wand that chooses you, but a wand that will be able to do the spells that you want it to be able to do." The female trainer said lightly. " You see for defending yourself- there will be plenty of wands for that, only ones that have been trained to do that – but you have to look long and hard to find a wand that will hurt someone, to help you _kill _them."

" Well it looks like I will have to take _all _the wands then." Draco hissed.

" And what if they are spread out all around the area! Huh? Then what will you do? Risk your life to get all of the wands and possibly get yourself wounded or even killed? No you foolish little _boy _you take what you can and you run for your life! It is the only way to win out there! Merlin's Beard, I think that they get stupider and stupider each year!" The woman named Lily hissed, Weasly laughing at Draco the whole time.

Terra watched herself on the television and smiled as she saw herself on the screen, looking strong and a force to be dealt with all of her own. She looked like someone that could be a good match for someone else, she looked better than she could have ever felt. She held a pad of paper in her hand as she watched the others come onto the screen. Terra could still feel her stomach was not in the right place, but could also feel her bruises coming back into the picture, she knew that she was going to be suffering all the way through this, but hoped that they would help her out when she got to the Capitol, they would always want their tributes looking their best for when they are seen and not in the arena. Terra could feel that on the final day that she had been at the school, one of the worst days there, that they had broken at least one bone in her rib cage region.

The other girls were in all different ages, some were the youngest that they could possibly be, which made Terra's head spin as they looked horrified to be up in front of a crowd that big. There were some that looked like they should be with their Mommy's crying because they did not want their big sisters to go away and tried to go up there instead. Terra simply rolled her eyes, she knew that there was nothing that she would want more than to watch them walk away, but would have no fear having to slaughter them, she could not have fear. Others that were her age had volunteered to become tribute for the younger ones- some even fought for the right to be known as tribute- and took their place as if they were a queen at a ball. They were the ones that Terra watched carefully, she knew that they were going to be the biggest threat to her. Then there were the boys, strong and lean, almost all a few years younger than Terra, but not as young as the girl from District six, who looked like she could be Annabell's sister.

She made she to take notes on the ones that had caught her eyes instantly. It had been something that she had learned in the training on her first week there; always take notes on your enemy, it can keep you alive. Terra noted the girl from District one, nearly killing another girl right then and there for the place as a tribute- a brown haired girl- who looked like a prime ally. Then the girl from District four, small but strong, she looked like someone that could take down a full grown man, even with her height. Then the boy from District seven, someone that could take down a whole tree with her bare hands, maybe that was why he was even in seven- if he had a chose that it.

Terra pulled her legs up near her chest as they showed the Wizards that they would all be facing. Terra held her breath and nearly prayed that there would be some hope for today, that there would be no way that she would have to fight alongside Hermione. But they started the other way around this year, bringing forth the pure-bloods first and showed them. The girls looked like nothing, one had a glazed over look and the other just looked like she may cry if she was even looked at. But the boys, they were different, the red headed one looked like he would run if needed- he seemed like he may be smart. Then there was the other- the boy with the blond hair, the one that they called Draco, he looked like someone that was cold like her, she could really use him if she could get her hands on him. But there was a problem, Wizards and Muggle's have never worked together before, but Terra just smiled at this, she thought of it as a challenge.

" Bring it on, Mr. Malfoy." Terra smiled as she watched the others come onto the screen.

Draco looked at her in the screen and took an instant interest in the girl. _Why had she given up her own life for that little girls? Was that child's name Granger? _Draco blocked off all of this as the four tributes crowed around a television and started at the screen, she had been from District two, mining and stones, she looked like something different though. Something that could be all around them, someone that would have power over even him- a peacemaker, she looked strong enough to be one of them. Draco could not see fear in her eyes, could not see the lust for power as in the girls eyes before her, there seemed to be nothing in there. Nothing at all. She stood in front of her people as they cheered and clapped and gave a smile that looked like it could rip through everyone there, she was a threat to look out for. She was someone that Draco wanted, in more than one way.

Draco could not get the girls eyes out of his mind all through his sleeping, he matched away from the screen soon after he saw the girls eyes. There was something there, something that was calling for him behind those eyes. There was something hat was drawing him into her. Draco knew that he could use the girl, she seemed to be someone that would be a great ally in these games. But there was something else about her, something that he could not get out of his mind- _those eyes_. They even came into Draco's dream that night. She kept screaming things at him, telling him something, but he could not make it out, something vital, but Draco just could not understand- it was like they were underwater or speaking two different languages. Draco woke from his dream, covered in sweat and breathing as hard as his lungs would allow him to, and nearly ran out of his bed and moved towards the window. It was raining out, Draco opened and let the rain hit his hand, it felt nice to have the rain on it. It made him feel just a little bit at home- even for a moment. Until there was a knock on the door.

" What do you want?" He hissed at the door.  
" Draco?" It was the small girl that was known as Cas was at his door.

" What?" He asked lighter, not really knowing how to speak to her.

" I just thought that you would want to know that they chose her, the girl that you have been seeing behind the backs of everyone at the school. The Granger girl." Cas whispered through the door, panic shot through Draco's spine.

" How do you know that?" Draco nearly screamed.

" I can simply tell by the way that you look at one another at school." She said, there were footsteps and then she was gone. Draco nearly fell to the ground, he would have to kill Hermione Granger, his best friend and his _second _love.


	3. Chapter 3

Terra refused to take a step out of bed the next morning. Her head was filled up to the tip and nearly over-flowing with thoughts of Hermione and life in general. She did not want to have to face her best friend to the death in these silly little games, she should be back at home right now spending her last few days with her baby brother instead of planning on fighting for her life! Terra just starred at the open window and thought about the rain outside and how she wished she were out in the rain dancing and playing, like she and Hermione used to do after school when it was raining back many years ago when they were both free. It was nearly ten and they would be in the capitol soon, Sid kept coming into her room and telling her to get dressed and to get some food, but Terra was not hungry and in no mood to be looking formal for anyone- not even her sponsors.

Soon enough Sid was pulling her out of bed, Terra felt like a helpless body that needed to be moved across a battle field. Sid tried and tried to talk to the girl, but nothing seemed to help before Terra saw no light in the room, and everything changed. She knew that she was going into the Capitol- that they were getting very close to it now- and knew that it was time to put her game face on, planning had come to an end for now. She quickly got dressed into something that had been left in one of the dressers that was in her room – a dark blue dress that clung to her body like glue, and some shoes that matched. Terra looked like she may be older than she really was, a girl in her twenties, something that made Terra smile, she looked like someone that had a life in front of her. She quickly pulled her fire red hair into a very tight bun, something that she had gotten used to doing for years now, and went through the long train and into the food cart where she took an apple and starred at the window.

It was all so beautiful, so other-worldly compared to the places that she had seen before, though this was not her first time in the Capitol. They had shipped her and about five other of the best of the best to the Capitol to meet the president and to see what it looked like around there, knowing that they may be some of the ones that would work around there soon enough. Terra had hoped since they day that her parents had traded her into the peacemakers, that she would become a peacemaker of the Capitol. Things were much different then though, the people all walked on their own ways and did not care that another train was coming into the station, did not mind that there were children coming from the train, or who they were for that matter. They all just walked along with their noises held high in the air as six teens got off of the train and followed a peacemaker through the ground of the Capitol. Now it was different, they all wanted to even catch a glimpse of each and every tribute that they would soon see on the television.

" It looks so beautiful, huh?" Sid asked from behind as she pulled her long black hair into different styles along her face, she looked like a mutant to Terra.

" The area does, the people are such a different story though." Terra could see the wizards in the crowd, they stuck out like swore thumbs.

They swept Terra away before anyone could really see her, though many waved at her and she waved back, most did not get very much of a chance to see who she was of what district she was from. She had smiled and waved, grated people to blow kisses at her and she acted like she was catching them, but really she just wanted to get away from the freaks that were screaming her name. Terra should have been protecting them from one another, from rebels and wizards, not being loved and adored by them. It almost scared her the change that she had seen in those people from the last time that she was here and longed to be ignored once again. They took her to a styling room where three people, all looking even more like freaks, started to primp and prod at her.

Draco seemed to like his stylists that had been working on him for the past hour and a half, they seemed like people who knew what they were speaking about- all being pure bloods – and liked their ideas for what they thought that he was _going _to be put into. They kept his hair pushed back and made sure that no hairs would be coming out of place while the time was and trimmed back Everything else that had been on his face. He wanted to scream his head off at the woman who had been plucking away hairs above his eyes, gripping onto the handles of the table he was being forced onto, and tried to keep everything inside of himself. They were of course magic and could have used their magic anytime to make this process any bit shorter than it was, but they had to go by the rules – no matter how much they did not want to – and use only Muggle items. Draco had his wand taken away from him in the moment that he stepped onto the train to get here, telling him that he would receive it back once he came back home – if he came back home.

He just wanted it to all be over with and for him to be able to just stand in front of the minister and the Muggle ruler and to smile and to be seen in front of all walks of people. All of the people in the Capitol and Ministry would know his name, know who he was, and would give their money to make sure that he stayed alive in the games. Draco already knew his stylist because of his father, he knew almost everyone in the Capitol because of his father, and knew that the man would take care to make sure that Draco would have all eyes on him for the whole parade. It was one of the only ways that the people of the Capitol and Ministry would be able to see him before the actual games.

" You better make me look like a king tonight." Draco smiled as he shook the mans hand that was in front of him, which Blizzard took instantly.

" You better know that I would always do my best to make sure that if you were in this mess that you looked your best. Now I have a lot of work to do on you to make you look the way that I want you to, we are going to make you look like one of the best of the times. Were are going to make you look amazing." Blizzard smiled as he looked over Draco.

" So what are we doing, huh?" Draco wanted to know every detail that the man had planned out for him.

" Well you do know that there are only two people in the whole games this year that are in Slytherin? That there are more of the three other houses than there are from just yours, correct?" Draco nodded as he questioned what the man was going to say. " Well you see that we are going to be making you look like the true Slytherin that you are, putting you in all green, green robs, green everything, but there is going to be a catch," Blizzard just smiled lightly. " You know how when you make a potion in class how sometimes it will light up that beautiful shade of green, even if for only a few seconds?"

" Yeah, it happens all of the time in Professor Snape's class. So what?" Draco still did not understand what was going to make him so unforgettable.

" You are going to light up in that shade of green, I hope that you like a little heat because you are going to be right in the middle of it." Blizzard smiled as he unwrapped all of the clothing that Draco would be placed into.

" You are going to light me on fire?" Draco choked back, speechless.

" Only a little." Blizzard laughed.

Terra was not there to make friends, to be nice to every person that was around her, she was there to win the hearts of the people and to win the game. She did not care what the other people were dressed like, she just wanted to make sure that she dressed better than the rest of them were. But when she got in front of the mirror that her stylist, Cosma had placed in front of her, she looked like a goddess. Wrapped in a golden gown with different jewels laces around her, she looked like something so pure and so amazing. But then came the golden horns that were on the top of her head, placed there to make her look like a warrior. Terra looked beautiful, something that would have come from a womans-rights movement before woman could work in the stone mills. She was going to be the queen, she needed to be the queen.

She wore what seemed like too much make-up on her face. She looked older than she really was, she seemed like she may have been in her early twenties once again and did not like it this time. Terra was wearing blood-red eye shadow, it was wrapped into little circles what went to the sides of her eyes and met up with some eye-liner marks that were also there. She was wearing dark red lipstick that was two shades too dark for her, though when Terra really looked at herself in the mirror, it made her look a little mysterious as well.

Terra slipped out of the room and smiled as she saw the others that had been waiting by their horses. She then saw her at the very end of the hall of horses, not caring that she was in heels, not knowing how she was going to react, Terra ran for the girl. Terra did not care at the moment that she was running at top speed, that she was going as fast as she could and yelling the girls name; Terra just wanted her best friend to be there beside of her. She nearly tackled the girl to the ground as they met up, embracing one another for what seemed like forever as they tried not to cry and just held on to one another. Terra babbled small things to her long time friend, hopped that they were coming out straight, and tried not to talk too fast.

Hermione was in what looked like a small cocktail dress that was red and sparkled to the core, but there was something that was different about it as well. There was something that made her look bestial while she was wearing it. She looked older- when many of the children that were around them looked- but she looked like she could be younger as well. But each time that Terra would try to look away it seemed like the dress just kept calling her back to it. Soon enough Terra was straight up starring at the thing as she still kept the tears from coming to her eyes, she knew that it would look horrible if she were to be crying while she was in a parade for her life. She knew that something was going to happen while they were out there, Hermione was smart and knew what to do to make sure that she would be known.

" Thank you, thank you so much for taking her place Ter, but now I have to face off against you in these games!" Hermione cried as she held Terra as arms-length away.

" We will be by one another's side until we are the final two, then we can have a big fight, something that I will not allow you to win easily." She said with a light smile, knowing that she could never hurt Hermione.

" I couldn't ever do it, you know that, I could never hurt you in any way Ter. I just couldn't do it." She sobbed without any tears.

" We don't have to just yet, just make sure that you will follow me wherever we go. I know that I already have an alliance with the others and that we will allow you in. Just make sure that in the bloodbath that you are right by my side. Practice with us tomorrow." Terra whispered as she looked up ahead, they were calling for everyone to get into their chariots.

" Terra!" Hermione cried out as Terra walked to her horse.

" Yeah?" She asked, trying to look cool and calmed.

" Rock it when we get out there, okay? Make sure that they remember _your _name." Terra smiled lightly.

" You too Hermione!" Terra said as she got into her chariot. It was time for all of the non-magical people to go on.

Terra could hear the sound of the trumpets that were playing the anthem as they slowly came into the view of the public, she could see all of the strange faces of the people that were around her. Terra gave a thin kind of smirk as she threw her fist into the air and looked from face to face, people were calling out her name and blowing kisses to the girl. Some points she would smile and play along with the crowd and wave, other points she would hold her heard of high and just smile and look around. Terra made sure that she would remember them to the best that she could by playing off what they wanted: a good show. But when she looked back to see the magical tributes coming out, she knew that she had been beat.

Draco smiled as he walked into the chariot, they had placed her with the girl that had caught his attention the whole time. Blizzard had warned the small girl about what was going to happen, the flames, but she just smiled that said that she did not care in the least. Lily seemed to be so unattached to anything that was happening at the moment. She was in blue- the color of her house in the school – and seemed like she was all of about fourteen in the out fit. But Draco knew that there would be eyes on her as well because he was going to be giving the crowd a show that they would soon not forget. The others – the Muggles – had already come and gone into the crowd of people, seen what there was, and now it would be their turn to see the dogs that were out there, begging for a bone.

Draco and Lily were up second in the group, only following Weasly and Lovegood, which were no match for what he had. Right before they came up to where all of the people were, Blizzard whispered a few words to his outfit, and it light up just like a Christmas tree in the middle of the night. He looked like a potion, he looked deadly in a way, he looked different from everyone else. Draco was seen from everyone there, he could almost feel the people that were watching him and all he could do was simply smile and wave to everyone as they starred at him and Lily. He did not wave, did not show any sign of love to the people, all he did was look from side to side at all of the people that were cheering and clapping for him and the girl. All attention had been taken off of the Muggle's or even from Weasly and Lovegood, and was straight of them. He smiled as he saw himself for a split second on the screen, though he knew that there were others that had already come into the view.

But that was all taken from him as the Mud-Blooded girl came into the view and looked all around, she was something that he would have never guessed before. She said a few words under her breath – a spell that had triggered her dress and it seemed like she was on fire for a second! People started to scream into the air until it all calmed down for them to see that the girl's dress had turned into scales it seemed, big dragon scales, and her arms now looked like the wings of a dragon that the Muggles would have never heard of before! He smiled at Hermione as she blew flames into the air and made _everyone_ look at her. She was a sight for sore eyes, that much was for sure, but she had taken away the lime light from Draco- taken away the one thing that had made him seem like a threat.

As soon as they were away from everyone else, he though that he was going to scream at Granger for all of the things that she had done out there. But there was a problem with that, there was a golden problem standing in front of Hermione- the girl from District two was holding on tightly to the girl as she squealed something to her – this caught Draco's attention instantly. The girl looked like a goddess, wearing a long gown that looked like it had been made from silk and was covered in jewels that looked so real that Draco wanted so badly to touch them. Her fire hair and green eyes caught him instantly, she looked like something right out of a book, something that was just so stunning to the sight that he wanted to place her into a book.

He starred at the two of them as the spoke to one anther – the goddess and Hermione – he wanted to speak to the girl, but knew that there was nothing that he could say to her, until their eyes met with one another. The girl giggled at him and waved from behind Hermione's back. Draco knew that the girl has seen him, knew that they were going to have to meet up once again. And started to plan when that meeting would take place.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione was pulled aside while they were all going to their rooms by the boy that had caught Terra's eye from the beginning. She could not remember his name – his face was what had caught her – and knew that she needed to know more about him. The way that Hermione looked when the boy called out her name scared Terra, made her stand her ground, wrap her arm around Hermione's, and keep her close to her own body. He tried to tell her that they were going to speak, alone, but Terra refused to allow them to go off together, she refused to let Hermione go away with him. The way that Hermione stuck to Terra's side told her that she did not want to go anywhere with the boy, that she would not be taken from Terra without a fight.

Terra eyed the boy as she tried to remember his name, tried to think about it. She knew that she wanted to get to know the boy – that he could have been a good ally – but she needed to know his name! It was on the tip of her tongue, something was stuck between it, so she just starred instead. The boy had blond hair that was about to his ears, a look that would scare most kids away, and strong shoulders, he looked like another peacemaker in training to her. The boy smiled at her and she smiled back, knowing that it would be better to be friendly with the boy than to be rude right now. They moved looked like they would not give up this battle, till she saw that there were peacemakers around, they looked like they were ready to peel the two apart from one another.

" Well whatever it is that you need to speak to Hermione about, you can talk to me about as well. We are going to be working together for the time being, so if you are going to be speaking about the games- which I cannot think of any other reason that someone like you would be speaking to someone like her- then you may speak about it with the two of us." Terra said, sounding as formal yet nice as possible.

" Well then I would like to see you, Ms. Flamsteed, alone sometime. I was thinking perhaps you would like to come back to my room for dinner tonight? Or possibly I could come to yours, so we may discuss matters on becoming a team while in the arena." He smiled at her as he stuck out his hand towards her which she took and starred at it. " Draco Malfoy."

Malfoy! The name stuck out to her, something that made her think of Hermione and all of the days that they had spent talking through the days that they had together. His name had come up more than once, now that she had him standing in front of her, she knew where she had heard it before. Draco Malfoy and Hermione had a thing more then once. The last thing that she had heard about the two of them was that they were over with, that he had chosen someone from his own class, and that he refused to even look at Hermione anymore. Draco was someone that Terra wanted to hurt, someone that Terra would be thrilled to kill, someone that Terra would love to play for the fool. Terra smiled at the boy and tapped his hand lightly.

" It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Malfoy. I would love to meet with you, it would be an honor for you to come up to my room for dinner tonight." She smiled at him. " Shall we meet up in about an hour. I just need to get out of this outfit, it is crushing me!" She giggle at him.

" Well, you look wonderful in it. In an hour I will meet you in your room." Draco gave her hand a kiss and walked away.

" What are you thinking, Ter? We cannot work with someone like him! He is terrible news, he is horrible, you know the things that he has called me?" Hermione said as she pulled Terra back into the real world.

" Things that I do not understand!" Terra said, trying not to get angry at her friend.

" I know that you think that it would be a good idea to be in an alliance with him, that it would be good to work with him because of his powers, but I cannot watch him die. I know that he is terrible, that he is a foul-mouth monster, but I still love him. I need him. I cannot watch _you _kill him because you think that I need you to!" Hermione said.

" No, I am working with him because I want to work with him, something about him. . . I don't know what it is. Listen, we will be the final three, you, me, and him. Then, well we will all be killing one another. Okay? Just let me play this out, okay?" Terra said as she made her way to the elevator, where Sid was waiting.

" Well, that went swimmingly!" Sid said as the two of the tributes got into the elevator with her.

" Yeah, better then I thought it would." Terra laughed at Sid pressed the button that was labeled 'two' and another that was labeled 'C'. It shot up into the air without a sound and when the doors opened, Sid walked out told her to follow.

" I heard that we will be having a guest tonight, is that correct?" Sid said with a smile.

" I guess so, listen I need to get out of this thing and shower, where is my room?" Terra could not really care less about anything that Sid was saying, she just wanted to be alone for at least a few moments.

" Straight down that hall there, last door on the right." She said, flinging her wrist in a direction that Terra decided to call left.

Draco could not believe the way that it had turned out! That the girl had said yes to him just like that! He thought that it would take at least two tries to be able to get the girl to say okay to him seeing her outside of the arena, but just like that he was having dinner with her. In another moment they were both sneaking away to someplace where they could not alone, he had heard there was a place on the roof where they both could go, and took her out there. Draco was still so stunned that she was following him toward the edge of the roof. They both sat of the side of the roof, looking out on the capitol, they could see everything from this height, the world looked so different from up here. There were still people partying all night, trying to get everything in before morning would hit them.

Terra looked so breath taking that he could not look at her for too long without him starring at her. She had already caught Draco looking at him twice when they had dinner and another time while they were watching the recap of the game. Her long red hair, the way that her skin complemented her hair, and that figure – everything about the girl just made Draco want to never look away! But there was something deeper about the girl as well, something that made her so different. She was strong, never showed a smile unless she really had to, and the way that she would never back down from an argument. But man, when she did smile, she brought the whole house to a dead silence. Right now, she had her whole body wrapped up into her arms though, she looked like she may cry.

" What's the matter?" Draco asked, moving a bit closer to the girl.

" I'm just thinking about home, how much I miss it I guess." She shrugged as she kept here eyes on the city around them.

" District two, right? Stones and mining, correct?" He asked.

" Yes and-" The girl stopped and looked down.

" And what?" Draco asked.

" Well I guess that it will not kill you to know now, knowing that most likely we will both be killed before we can tell anyone but we also produce weapons. . . and peacemakers for all districts." She looked so hurt to say that to another person.

" No sir. . ." He looked her up and down.

It made sense now, she had been getting trained for what was going to happen to her through life. She was not going to be a miner or a stone cutter, she was going to be watching over other districts. Why she was not crying over not being with her family and friends, was because she was used to being away from them. She was going to be sent off to another whole district, to never see her own family again, to become a peacemaker to someone else. Hell, Draco may have even seen her in his own district, if he would have been so lucky. Terra was never going to see her family again, is she lost the games or if she would have never even gotten into the games, she was a goner from the beginning. Why she was always so strong and would never back down was because she had been trained that way, she most likely would have been punished for it back where she came from, Draco suddenly felt terrible for the girl that was beside her.

" When did they pick you to be a peacemaker instead of a stone maker?" Draco asked.

" They did not chose me, foolish. My parents gave me to them." She laughed out.

" If I may ask, why?" Draco felt bad for even asking the question.

" I don't want to talk about it right now, that still hurts." Terra looked down, directly down, to see what was around her. " You know, I was one of the best from my group. I could have chosen to go anywhere, anywhere. I could have even gone here, in the Capitol to live a life of luxury if I had wanted to, if I had not been so stupid. Anywhere." She kicked her foot of the side of the wall.

" I think that what you did was brave and strong." Draco said, placing his hand on her shoulder, he did not really know what he was doing.

Draco had never been good at being there for someone and helping them out. When someone cried, he was the kid that would just watch them cry and not say a word to help out. Draco had never been one to be kind when someone needed it. He was better at being cold hearted and rude than to be a good person. But he felt like in this moment in time, with the girl from District Two who deserved it so much, he would give his left leg to be able to help her. He felt something that he had never felt before with another girl – not with Pansy, not with Hermione- something that he could not describe, no matter how hard he tried, something that was locked inside of him.

" I think it was foolish and stupid. But I am still happy that I did it, no regrets." She laughed out.

" Come back to my room with me, there should be no one awake by now, if you would like that is." Draco smiled lightly.

" What? No." She smiled back, it took his breath away once again when the girl smiled at him.

" Terra, I want you to know that you are not alone right now, you have me to be with. Someone who thinks that you are brave and strong, someone who will not leave." Draco did not know what he was saying, but he knew that it was the truth.

" No. I think that I will be fine for the night. Another time though, maybe. Hell, I will sleep beside of you all you want when we are in the games." Terra laughed at Draco as she stood up and made her way towards the door. " We have a big day tomorrow, I think that we should both get some sleep." He could see though, right from where he was sitting, that she was blushing as she walked in.

" Goodnight, Terra." He smiled as he waved at the girl.

" Night Draco." She said as she shut the door and made her way to the elevator.

Terra was sitting in her took and kicking the wall, hard. She could not believe that she had really let it go so far as to go to the roof, alone, with him! All she had wanted to do was to get some information on him, not go the other way around and to tell him all of the secrets about District 2! If anyone were to find out about what she had just done, she would be shot in the head for treason! She hit in the wall as hard as she could, she could feel that the wall was giving in to her. She let her guard down, let him into her world, a world where no one had been in years, and told him everything. How could she be so stupid and let him fool her into that just like that? Terra could have screamed at herself and she put her fist through the wall which actually made her scream.

" Terra?" A man, the victor from her district, said through the door.

" Shit, shit, shit." She said as she tried to pull her hand back through the hole she had just made. She could not feel her hand at all.

" Terra? We are coming in." The man, Cato, said.

" Fuck." Terra said and smiled at the door as the man walked in and just smiled at the girl.

" Well well, having a long night?" Cato asked and laughed at the girl.

" More than you would ever understand, wanna give me a hand?" She smiled, it made Cato laugh even more.

" Sid, help me pull her out of here." Cato said and pulled on her arm till her blooded hand came out of the wall. " It's a good thing that I know we have got a fighter on our hands now rather than when we are in the arena, huh? Nearly given up on ya, kid." Cato smiled as he wrapped her blooded hand up with someone from her bed and called an Avox to fix the wall as he took her somewhere else.

Her hand hurt, like hell it hurt, it bleed and ached as they were in the elevator, Cato still wrapped around her. She knew Cato, three years ago they were working together and training with one another. Cato was also eighteen, chosen when he was only fifteen, and was now a victor. He had been at the top of everything, right beside Terra, and they were always paired off to fight one another. Cato would win nine times out of ten, they both knew that this was nothing compared to what they had both been put through before this. But Cato was one of the only people that Terra had even been friends with at school, the only person that she had ever trusted when she was there.

" You look like shit." Cato said as he stopped the elevator.

" You would not believe me if I told you what they have had be doing in the past two years. This," She looked down at her hand, " Is nothing compared to what they have been having me do. At least I can still feel it." She smiled as Cato looked over the girl, his eyes expressed hurt.

" I'm so sorry for leaving you there alone like that, I wish there would have been someway for me to get out of what I had to do but-"

" Shut the hell up Cato! You got out of it, you survived the games for Pete sake, you are free from all of it. Please, do not be sorry for being able to be free!" Terra could only smile up at her friend as she moved closer to him.

Cato had been her first everything; first kiss, first person to see her naked, the first person that she had sex with. All under the cover of school and hidden from the world, they would never be able to get married, ever to able to show anything to anyone, never have a real relationship. But somehow they fell for one another between having to beat one another to a bloody pulp every week and learning to kill people, they fell in love. Cato had promised what where ever she wanted to go- he would follow – the would always have some secret form of being with one another. Cato had made it out of the games alive, Terra felt her heart raise and then sink right back into the ground as she knew that he would never have to go back to that school – that she would never be able to see him once again. She moved closer to the victor from her district and let her head lean over his heart.

" I have really missed you, ya know." She smiled lightly as she felt the beating of his heart.

" I missed you more." He growled, it was something Cato loved to do to her.

" I doubt that." She giggled, it hurt her ribs to giggle.

" Who have you been fighting with now?" He asked, wanting to know everything, hungry for knowledge.  
" Some kid named Dekka. He is a beast when it comes to punches, but he has to connect, which is pretty heard with me, but when he does. Well, it hurts." She shrugged, not wanting him to know how much pain that she really was in.

" Lemme see."

He was already pulling her shirt up and just starred at the purple marks that were under her shirt. There were about five all around her torso, most on either of her side; with each hit that Dekka had connected, he had hit all the way through to the ribs, breaking one each time, though Terra had never made a sound as he connected with her body. She had in return broke his noise so badly that it bled for three hours that day. Cato went down to her torso and kissed each one of them as lightly as he could, but it still hurt each time that he made contact with her body.

" Let's get these fixed up, well say that you fell out of the shower tonight and they will have you nice and fixed up." Cato said as he started the elevator back up with a smile, pulling down her shirt. " That's what they said when I came in here as well."

" And when I get all fixed up? What will we do after?" Terra asked with a smile.

" Well then I guess that I will have to come to your room to make sure that you do not hurt yourself, I have to make sure that you make it to the games, don't I?" Cato gave his most evil smile which made Terra only giggle, she knew that she had a long night ahead of her.


	5. Chapter 5

She looked like a mess the next morning. That was all Draco could think about her was that she looked like she had been put through hell the night before. He stood on the opposite side of the room from the girl, but she was all that he could see no matter where he stood. Terra looked tried, she looked like she had not gotten any amount of sleep and that she went through either pure bliss or pure hell the night before. She was smiling, she looked like she was happy, but then again, who could be happy in a moment like this? Draco wanted to go up to her and talk to her, to let her know that she still was not alone in these games, but this was not the moment, not the time. So he stood and listened to the man that was speaking to them, telling them to go through everything and not to hurt one another.

He wanted to just kiss her; it was like she had a spell wrapped around him and she was all that he could ever think about. Draco stayed away from her and Hermione, people kept coming up and talking to them, all Muggle's. Terra stuck to Hermione's side thought, there was nothing that would be able to pull them apart. Draco had all of the wizards and witches coming up to him and almost pledging their alliance with him. Finally though, it was lunch time, the girls sat alone until a girl from another district- from what Draco could tell would be either one or four, but Terra looked like she was the queen of the girls. Finally, she called him over with a single finger movement.

" She thinks that you could be suitable for us." The girl from district one said, her name he could not remember.

" Well I think that I can be more than suitable for you." Draco said with almost a smile.

" Sit." Terra finally said and Draco complied with a heavy sigh.

" We have heard a lot about what you have done through the school that both you and Miss Granger go to. How you liked to pick on her when you two where in class together." The girl said.  
" Did you know that Hermione and myself used to be _very_ close friends when she lived back in my district, Mister Malfoy?" Terra hissed.

" No, I did not know that." Draco said, he felt like he was being questioned rather then getting to know the girls. " But I can assure you that it will not happen while we are working together. If you would ask Miss Granger, she would tell you that when we were outside of classes that we got to know one another rather. . . personally." Draco said as he looked up the girl, up and down.

" We should not speak of that right now, we need to know what everyone in this room is skilled in and what they lack within the next two days. Got it? I need to know who is the most dangerous and who we can take out within the first minute of the games starting. We are going to be the predator and they will be the prey, understood. Sookie and I will take on all of the non-magical people, you two take on the magical people." Terra said, not meeting anyones gaze, she seemed very out if it Draco noted. " Understood?" She was in full peacemaker-mode.

" Got it, common Minie." Draco said as he helped his true friend off of the ground and moved towards where the rest of the wizards were sitting.

" You really think that we can true those Muggles?" Draco asked to his friend.

" I would trust Terra with my life and would rather her be the one to end it then anyone else in this room." Hermione said as she moved away from Draco.

" Friends, huh?" Draco said as he nudged the girl. " You never told me that you had _any _friends all of those nights."

" I was never supposed to see Terra again." Hermione said as she walked away but Draco caught on to what she was saying under her breath, " I will not let anyone kill her."

" Did you do what I told you to do? To stick with that little wizard brat just like I told you to? Did you try to make nice with him and to try to seem like you really cared about _anything _that he said?" Cato said almost as soon as she got off the elevator.

" Yes, I have had a long day without any sleep, I think that tonight I will be needing all of it and maybe a little dinner. I smiled and told him everything that he wanted to hear." Lie.

" Good, did you try to make formal with all of the other wizards, make sure that they knew that you were just a small little girl? No real powers, nothing?" Cato seemed like a worried older brother with his sister in a park.

" Of course." Lie.

" You are sure that they do not know how good you are when it comes to fighting? How much training that you really have? Terra, these are questions that I need to know the answers to and you are giving me half-assed answerers!" Cato hissed, pulling on the girls shoulders and forcing her to look at him.

" Yes Cato! I am sure that I did every little thing that you told me to do! I smile, I flirted, I threw a knife like a baby, I refused to fight anyone in hand-to-hand combat! I did everything that I was told to do. I know these things Cato! I had to watch you fight it out to the death, I knew every little move that you did! I knew what moves you were going to use on a person before _you _did! I knew when you were going to kill, hurt, or let run! I knew that they would never know what you were good at before you were smarter than they were, none of them even knew how you got that high of a score. You had them all wondering through the whole thing!" Terra could feel her eyes watering up.

Having to watch him fight to the death, having to see him nearly be killed but mutant dogs that came from no where, all of it gave her nightmares each and every night. Cato was the only friend that she had ever had, besides Hermione, and she thought that she was going to lose him as well. Cato was bleeding from many different spots as he fought with a girl from District Twelve to the death. It was one of the only years that a wizard was not in the last of the games, they both had killed at least one of the wizards that was left and were now battling on top of the cornucopia while the mutts waiting below, trying to jump up and attack the final two, as they fought to the death. Terra thought that her love was dead when an arrow from the girl shot right through Cato's chest, sticking out from there and started to bleed. But that was not the end for Cato, with what little he head left in him, he threw the girl from the where he lied and sent her to her death with the mutts. Leaving him to die until the final bang went off, Cato being crowned the victor. A light brightened in Terra's eyes when she knew that her love and friend was still alive. That is, until he came back home.

"And I had to watch with the little twit back at home who thought you were going to come back to her, what was her name again?"

" Clove." Cato said, looking down at his shoes.  
" Yes, and how is she Cato? Everything that you thought she would be and more? Huh?" She screamed at the boy. " You fought you way through the damn games, you promised that you were going to come home to me, me Cato! Instead you go running to the girl who you met when we were all in the same school and kissed her like you were her fucking knight in shinning armor! You forgot about me all together and found your own life." Terra spat at her mentor.

" You know that I could never be with you Terra, you had your own life set out in front of you and it did not involve me, I had to find a way to go on without you. I was going to pay your way of the the peacemakers when you had enough time in, make you my own and leave Clove. But until then, I had to make it seem like I was happy and safe, for the show." Cato said, trying to look the girl in the eyes, but all Terra could see is water.

" I have to go wash up before dinner, Sid will be angry if I come to dinner smelling like a pig." Terra said and without another word she slipped from Cato's strong grasp and moved towards her room.

That night, she could not sleep, there was no way to sleep with what was coming up. Tomorrow they would be practicing again, then when the came night out, they would be judged like a prize. Ranked by their performance of how well they seemed to be able to kill. Terra knew that no one would think that she would get above a seven, maybe getting a nine would be amazing, but she knew that she had a while card up her sleeve. She had always been amazing a spear, something that she just had gotten into while at her _private _school. Terra had something else locked inside of her that she knew that she would be using in the games as well, but she refused to even allow anyone to see it until they were deep in the games. Maybe even the final two, if she made it that far. But that just made Terra laugh, thin king that she would make it to the final two, as she pulled herself onto the roof once again.

She took in a deep breath from the world that was around her, it was freezing and she liked it in a way. Seeing the world from above made her think that she was much bigger than she really was, that she could concur the world if she wanted to. Terra just took in a deep breath and felt helpless, wondering what her family was going back at home, if her mother was up getting a bottle for her little brother, if he father was home yet from work. There was so much going on inside of little head that she did not hear him walking up on her, she did not think anything of the footsteps that were coming up on her until it was much too close, the hand landing on her shoulder and instinct taking over her.

She flipped the hand so that it was in front of her, as well as the rest of the body, and allowed it to hit the ground with a loud thud. Terra gasped as she realized what she had done and looked down at the boys body that was not in front of her, she did not know if there would be anything to say. His blond hair was a mess on the ground, but there was no trace of blood as she pulled his head into her lap and looked down at the boy. Terra almost wanted to smile and laugh as she opened his eyes and took in a breath, happy that he was alive, but she just starred at him. His eyes widened as he looked back up at her and then closed once again, a groan coming from his frame.

" You really know how to make a guy fall for you, don't you?" Draco asked as he placed his hand on the back of his head.

" I guess you could say that." Terra finally let out a small laugh. " Do they never teach you that you should never sneak up on a peacemaker at that wizarding school?"

" I guess you could say that." Draco smiled up at her.

They spent much of the night together, just simply talking about the lives that they used to have, the way that everything had changed, and the way that they would never be seeing their families once again. Draco was overcome with the fact that the girl did not seem to upset that she would never see her own flesh and blood again. They way that she was cold and did not seem to have a care about it. She seemed to be ready to face death in the eye, like she had a secret weapon to fight it off, a way to spit right in deaths cold face. Draco shivered as he thought of his family back at home, the way that he would never see his mothers cold face again, the way that he would never her his fathers strong voice again, and Pansy, sweet sweet Pansy.

" You tell me everything it is like to live in a Muggle district and I will tell you everything it is like to live in a wizarding district." Draco said with a faint smile, he had always wanted to know what Muggle life was like, though he would never tell anyone that.

" What life?" Terra looked up at Draco, her usually distant brown eyes coming to life with fire.

" A Muggle, non-magical creature, you and everyone else that lives in your district. That is what you all are called where we are from." Draco said, putting his hands up. " Their words, not mine."

" Oh, okay." She seemed to go back to being away. " You go first." She said with a smile.

" Oh, um, okay. Well it seems very. . . very. . . well I live in the richest of the three districts and I guess that everything seems pretty upper class. Everyone has the finest of things, everyone usually works here, in the Capitol, and we all have a common hate for-" The girl looked up at this and straight into the boys eyes.

" For?" She hissed, he knew that Hermione had already told her all about the common hate.

" For later I guess. Everything is so full of color and life, so full of magic that you could not even dream of and just so. . . beautiful." Draco said with a smile. " Tell me about District Two."

" It is a dull place that everyone works through and no one tries to get in the way of anything. No one steps out of line, not even for their own children. No one cries when their children get picked for the games, hell, they are brought up to make their kids as cold as possible, make them more prepared for the games. If you are eighteen and you do not try and volunteer for the games, you are looked down on. We are a very Capitol-loving group of freaks. We give our own children away if that is what it takes. We are not a good district." Terra scowled.

" Why would you say that?" Draco asked.

" Because I know what really does on in my own district, hell, I know what goes on in every single district." Terra hissed. " Your district is the equivalent of District One, District B to District six, and District C to District Twelve. Though all of your districts are made up of blood, who goes where, ours are made up of who will work where. I know everything, remember that." Terra hissed. " I was going to be a peacemaker remember."

" Oh yes, may I ask you something openly?" Draco asked, something burning deep down inside of him, something that he was very willing to kill to know.

" Of course, it is not like we will have anyone to tell our secrets to in a few days." Terra smiled, something lighting up inside of her.

" Why were you chosen to become a peacemaker? Do they pick and chose from school who they want to become a peacemaker or is it just because one or both of your parents were peacemakers?" Draco asked, there was something in him that was burning for him to know and all the girl did was laugh at him.

" Neither. They get something about you or your family. Something that they must know, blackmailing I believe it is called, and they will use it against you. Something that they could- and would – use against you if you did not give up a child to them. My brother was much to young to start training, but I was the perfect age." Terra hissed and spat. " Just what they needed and wanted." Draco looked at the girl, pity and sorrow filling his body.  
" What did the have on your family that made it so they force you into it?" He asked as lightly as he could.

" Let us not talk about it right now Draco, I really do not feel like telling anyone what I did that was so terrible." Terra whispered.

" You did something! What is it that you could have done that would have been so terrible that you were forced to become a fighter and a peacemaker?" Draco hissed, needing to know more than ever before again, all the girl did was laugh.

" It's not something that I did, it is something that was in my blood that _made _me do something. I was so mad at a girl one day, I mean really, really, mad. . . and well. . . well." She could not get whatever it was out.

" What did you do to her?" Draco asked, his stomach turning as he thought of everything she could have done.

" I turned her into a toad in front of the whole class! I turned her into a sticking toad! I screamed, along with the rest of the class, remind you, I was only eleven, maybe twelve. She started to hop away while a peacemaker yanked me out of the class and dragged me home. Telling me to pack up all of my personal things, that I would be leaving. I refused, begged and pleaded. He told me that there was no other way around it. No one knew how to turn the girl back into a person. My mother begged with him to not take me away, that I would never do anything like that again," Terra pulled herself in closer to her body, " all he said was that there was one other way around it. That I would have to go to a different school. Someplace where I could be taught to fight. It was the only other way, unless they wanted me to be shot in front of our own house." Draco was now pulling on the ground around him, anger was now washing over him. " So my parents agreed to allow them to take me away forever. I would come back for each Hunger Games and each time a champion would come into the district, and that would be it."

" All because you were. . . you were." Draco could not bare to say it.

" Because I was like you! I was a witch!" Terra hissed.


	6. Chapter 6

" Darling, you really must understand," Draco whispered to the curly haired girl in front of him, " I am doing this because-"

" Draco, I know why you are doing this, I know that we both know what will happen out there if we both go into it in this relationship and I completely agree with it. There is no need to pull this out for any more amount of time then we already have. It would have never worked out anyway." Hermione whispered, trying to hide the tears that were forming on the corners of her eyes.

" No, you really don't." Draco said as he pushed the tears away from her eyes. " Come now, we have to look good, we have interviews after the Muggles."

It was true though, Hermione would never understand why Draco had ended this when he did. He knew that it was for the best, that he would never be able to have her once again, he would never be able to kiss her freely, that he would never be able to see those beautiful eyes once this was all over again. No. . . it would either be Draco coming back, Hermione coming back, or neither of them would be seeing their friends once again. Draco bet on the last one. He looked over his shoulder, seeing all of the witches and wizards that were getting ready for their interviews, getting ready to be watched by the rest of the world. One of these kids. . . or one of the ones in the other room would be there to kill them. So yes, it would be better to end this whole thing now between him and Hermione, seeing that they have never done anything besides kiss a few times and mostly just stayed up talking, it would be for the best not to make it seem like there was much for the time being. Besides. . . there was another that had sparked his attention.

With everything that they had said last night, with everything that had went through his brain when they returned back to their rooms soon after, he could only think about her, the girl who should have been one of them. Terra was on his mind constantly, just like Hermione, it was now his goal to keep her alive for as long as he could keep her there. If it had to be by anyone, Draco wanted it to be by his hands that the girl should be killed. . . though he knew that she had more hand-to-hand combat than he could ever dream of having. Hell, she had scored a ten out of twelve, the highest score that was only tied by Hermione herself because of her book smarts, Draco came in with a solid eight. No, Draco did not have a clue in the world on what the girl had done to make them like her so much, what she had shone them that she had not to the others, but it was something that had impressed them, very much. That more than anything else, scared Draco to his core. She was hiding something. Something that Draco needed to know and would find out.

He stood away from the others while he watched the Muggles go up on the stage with Cesar, watched them bounce around and try to act like they were sexy or cute or funny, all of them really just looking like fools. Until she came on, she looked like an angel had just came out of the blue. Terra was wearing a purple dress, something that was deep and powerful, like she was. Her hair was done into these deep curls that framed her face in a way that took Draco's breath away. She was stunning, she was breathtaking, she looked like the champion already. Her make-up was done like a winner, she looked older and strong, she looked powerful in the way they made her cheekbone arch, her lips plump, her eyes smoky, they made her look like a queen that would fight for her country at any given notice. She did not act sexy, she was sexy, she did not need to put on a face and act tough, she was tough, everything the others were trying to put on, she already had on with her.

" So tell me Terra," the man who had asked so many before her these types of questions, " how does it feel to know that not long ago, your own brother was sitting here?" He asked.

" It feels. . . sad knowing that he cannot see me being here, knowing that he could not watch me transform into the woman that I have become. But, I believe that it also gives me strength, knowing that he has been here, knowing how well he had done, knowing that I can do the same thing." She gave a faint smile. " It just hurts to know that I will never be able to show him how strong I really can be." She said, he could feel the hearts of every person in the room shattering.

" We all feel that pain, he was an amazing fighter and a person." He said with a smile as he took her hand. " Now tell us all, why volunteer for that little girl?"

" I think that it was just the right thing for me to do, I believe that I can be a better opponent for these games, unlike someone so young and so scared. She also reminded me of what my brother will grow up to be like." She frowned. " I just hope someone would do the same for him if it really came down to it."

" Don't we all?" He asked, looking into the crowd, she had their hearts. " How did you score those ten points when you were alone with the game makers?" He asked, looking like he had just asked the most important question of his life.

" I think that is a question that you will have to watch and see during the games. A good fighter never gives up her secrets _that _easily." She said with a little laugh.

" What a teaser you are!" Cesar laughed a little as smiled to the crowd.

" I guess that you could say that." She said with a smile.

" So tell us, is there anyone that is special in your life back at home?" He asked, this made the girl blush, making her look like she was younger that her age. " I will take this as a yes?"

" I guess you could say that, yes. But I will keep it at that, doubt he would like his name known for the world." She smiled as she played with her hair, they were getting to a soft spot.

" That is all of the time that we have." He pulled the girl out of his seat and it looked like she was someone new all together.

Her dress, it glittered in a way that magic would make it, it looked like something made it move on it's own. Made her look like a movie star. It was shimmering, shinning, it really did look like it was moving. Terra took Draco's breath away, took the gravity away from his mouth and made his jaw drop like a dog. Terra looked like something that would be guarded from the world, something that would be kept from the normal persons eyes. She looked like a prize to be won. Terra looked like what the people in the Capitol would want, someone that they would root for. She looked almost like one of them but in a sexy little way. Terra smiled, she bowed and gave a little kiss to the crowd, which they ate up like pudding before she turned to the cameras. Terra starred right into it as if she was looking right into Draco's soul, she winked into it and blew another kiss. There was something about it though, Draco could actually _feel _the kiss coming onto the side of his cheek, could _feel _it stay there as if lipstick had been left on it.

" _Magic_," Draco muttered as he moved away from the television screen.

She had done it, she knew that she had when she saw the looks of peoples faces. They saw what she had wanted them to see, felt what she wanted them to feel. Terra had controlled them through the whole interview. Terra jumped around in pure and utter happiness as she jumped into the arms of Cato, who was waiting for her right off of the stage, she could feel the way that he looked at her and knew that he had felt it too. Meaning that it was not just people that been in front of her. Terra did not care what the people would think about it, most would just think it was good eye contact or something, others would question it, but she really did not care. What else could they do to her? She had them loving her, she had them feeling sorry for her, she knew that she would have them all wanting to help her when she got into the games. When Terra would need it the most.

" Thank god you did not say my name out there, I though for a split second that you were going to!" Cato said as he wrapped his arms around the girls body.

" I know that you would think that, everyone would think that I was going to give them a sneak peak into my life, but I would never jeopardize us like that Baby." She smiled a little as she kissed them nape of his neck.

" Common, we have to watch the others, study them." Cato smiled as he moved the girl in front of their own little screen. She could not care less about what was going on, all she wanted to see was how they seemed to like her. Until the wizards came on, then she would care.

From the way that she had her hair done, all the way down to the shoes that had been on her feet, she had rocked the whole look as much as she could. Cato had trained her to just show off everything, to be a warrior, and to be whatever came to mind when set had stepped into the dress. Terra had done exactly what Cato had told her to do and she felt like she had rocked it so well. Walk out, smile. Sit down, cross legs. Asked question, have an answer ready without thought. Smile more. Don't slouch. Be ready for anything. She had mastered most of these things long before they were needed, now they were just coming out more. Though she felt foolish with all of the crap they had caked on to her face, with the highest shoes that she had ever worn before, the way that her hair was not in a tight knot on her head, she still felt like a million dollars.

The wizards were on before she knew it, it seemed like they had just sped by everyone else and were going on to the purebloods. Most she did not care about at all, they all seemed either different or nothing to worry about. . . besides Draco. He looked stunning but cocky, too cocky. Draco was excited as hell, trying to act like a tough little warrior that really was just a daddy's boy, she had learned this last night. But there was something that was in this eyes that made her catch something, she could have sworn that he looked scared in a way, something that she had not seen in the boys eyes ever. Not even when he was called up onto the stand because he was now a tribute, not when they were each going in one-by-one to be evaluated, nothing scared Draco. So what was she seeing in that boys eyes that she had never seen before? Why was it coming out now of all places? There was nothing that should worry him. Throughout all of this thinking, she missed all of his interview and when she finally came back to thought, he was going off of the stage, already. She had not clue what he had spoken about.

Hermione was already on her mine, she wondered how she was fairing, what she would be wearing, and how she was going to do. Terra wanted so badly to go out there and be able to protect the girl from everything that may be asked from her, though she knew that she could not do that. No one even really knew that they were in a real alliance. Well. . . besides Draco. But she even shocked Terra when she got on that stage. She was nothing that Terra had ever expecting from this girl, the one that she had none for almost her whole life before, there was not one ounce of Hermione that she had ever known before. All Terra could do was stand and stare at the girl.

Her hair was teased and spread across her nearly bare chest. Her deep red dress was strapless and only started where her chest was and went down to only her mid-thigh. Hermione's heels were higher than anyone else's that had come up and onto the stage before her, and she really looked like she was loving it as well. Her make-up was smoky, as Terra's was, her cheekbones had color to it, her once faint lips were on done up with red paint that looked like they had tasted a mans mouth before, and all of her freckles had just vanished from her face. Hermione looked like she would not pay any attention to anyone that did not deserve to be known. She talked to Cesar and Cesar only, she refused to look at the crowd. She talked in a voice that was so different from her own. Hermione was really working the look that she had been given.

" That was my best friend." Terra whispered.

" Well you know what?_ You _will have to kill that girl if you ever what to see you brother again, if you ever want to go back home and be able to live a normal life. You will have to kill every single person that gets into your way." Cato hissed.

" Yes, I know this." Terra whispered.

" Well you better, because tomorrow at this time, you will be in the games. And you better now end up dead." Cato said as he walked away from her, leaving her to stare at her once best friend.

" I will have to kill you, Hermione. But only when the time comes for me to." Terra whispered.

Draco could not sleep, there was no way for him to even get a little shut up before the morning came and they were all loaded on a giant unknown thing. It was just like riding a broom someone had said to him, besides the fact that you could not feel the air in your hair or the wind under your feet. So it was nothing like riding a broom. Draco hated it, from the moment their stepped onto it and he had a chip shoved into his arm, he hated every ounce of it to the core. His head was light, he felt like he could be sick at any moment. Something was wrong. But there was one thing that was _right _in the moment, the girl who had been place next to him for the whole ride. Terra.

She looked like she had not gotten very much more sleep than her, maybe an hour at the most for the poor girl. Everything about her screamed the opposite from the girl that he had seen the night before. She looked like pure hell. She looked like she had been having nightmares when she could sleep. Terra looked even a little scared. But she smiled as she took her place next to him on the flying machine and just sat there and starred in front of her, out the windows. She seemed to be at peace with the thought of being in the air for long amounts of time, like she was born to be up there. Giving out her arm, she just kept her eyes ahead, knowing what they were doing to her, know that it _should _hurt, she just kept looking ahead and refused to even think about it. Terra was a fighter, this much Draco already knew.

The landing, the being left alone for a long amount of time, the getting dressed. None of it thrilled him. He could feel his stomach in his throat, his lungs filling with air at all of the wrong times. He knew what was coming up when he saw that the tube was opening, that the time was starting to be counted down. It was time for him to enter it, time for him to face his death. He looked from the tube back the the one face that was around him and then back at the tube. She would be up there, waiting for him. It was like he was being lead by someone else at the thought of Terra, he just needed to be around her at the very moment. He needed to be beside her when the time counted down. It was their moment to shine with one another.

He could not see very much light, could not see very much of anything when his feet came out of the tube. It was a very dark place, as his eyes started to adjust he could see the others that were around him, the giant golden tube off to the side. They were in a building, as he looked around he could see many different halls with paint and plaster all around them. It seemed like a terrible place, somewhere that they should not have been. It was so. . . abandoned. He could see a desk where papers had just been left out. An old doll that was on the ground. A wheelchair in the middle of one of the halls. No, there were not in a good place. They were someplace where many had died. He could tell that, and as the time wore out, he knew that many more would die her as well.


	7. Chapter 7

She was horrified what she saw, looking around the room, around the cornucopia, everything that she was seeing gave her chills. But there was no fear on her face, Terra knew better than to show any fear to _any _of these kids, they would kill her within seconds if she showed an ounce of fear, even her own allies would kill her. She almost smiled as she looked at all of the weapons that were in the mouth of the cornucopia, knowing that most would be all hers when the time came. But as she looked around, she could only see the dimly lighted halls that were around her.

There was not much that she could see around her besides the cornucopia, which was the only thing that was well lighted. Everything else was dim and vague. Terra could see, but barely, all of the tributes that were around her. Hermione directly next to her, Draco on the other side of the whole group of tributes, Sookie in the middle of the both of them. As she looked around she saw the scribbles on the walls, the disgusting needles that were laying around them all, filled with different liquids. The shape of what could be called a wheelchair down one hall and a baby's crib down another. This place seemed odd to be, a place or terrors and horrors. She looked back up at the time to see that there was only twenty seconds left on the timer, some tributes were looking directly at the weapons in the cornucopia, others were looking around, picking a hall to run out of. Terra only smiled as she found what she wanted in the heart of the cornucopia, a spear. But as she looked, she could hear a blast going off, looing to see that the a boy wizard had tried to step off of his post, maybe fell, and took down the girl that had been beside him as well, the girl from District Five.

Sookie, Hermione, Draco, and Terra would have all of the picks when it came to the cornucopia. They were now official Carree's. No one would come between them and live to tell the tale. No, some would try to fight them, others would take what they needed and pray that it was not something that the new-formed group wanted. Sookie and Terra were already trained in the art of battle from the moment that they got into school, special schooling for this exact moment. Sookie could kill anyone that came within twenty feet from her with just a little knife if she wanted to, she was brilliant with a knife. Draco could handle himself if he got to the right wands, he had shown that he knew how to use them for pure bad. He wasn't half bad when it came to using a trident as well. Hermione could take any old wand and give them anything that they needed to heal them or to give them water. They were a dream team in the world of the Hunger Games. They were a killing machine waiting to be let loose.

Terra felt her heart start to drop on her when it came down to single digits though, she thought of her whole life, thought of everyone that she had left behind. She would most likely never seem them again. But there was a cool smile that was still over her face as the moment came and she started to run for her life into the cornucopia, being one of the first people that was in there, along with the boy from District Six. They were the first to make it in there, he ran deep into the cornucopia as she pulled her spear out of the group of weapons along with a sword. She could hear the others starting to run towards them as she threw her spear right into the boys heart, she could hear his scream and his fall to the ground, but she was spinning around to see the girl from District Three screaming as loud as she could in front of her.

Draco was fighting with her, a fist fight. They were no determined person that was winning and one that was losing. They were both already bleeding from one place to another, both throwing punches and kicks at one another as they could not take contact away from one another. Terra could feel herself giving a pure smile as she watched Draco give the girl a flat smack across the face, it made her almost want to laugh as the girl just starred at him, stunned. That was, until Sookie threw her knife right in between the girls eyes, hitting directly and leaving nothing but the handle to be seen. Draco looked like he could have been sick, his face losing all color. But he moved on, looking around to make sure that no one else was coming up on him, and making his way into the cornucopia.

" Any magics make their way in here yet?" Draco asked, looking around as Terra took her spear out of the boys chest, he looked like he may have been a year younger than she was.

" One red-head boy, but I think that he just took a backpack and ran for it. Nothing that could be _too _good would be in there. A blond, but she is on the ground over there," Terra nodded her head towards the mouth of the cornucopia. " Sook put a knife into her back as she looked for a wand or something. Said something about nargils and that's all I know. Got blood all over my jacket." Terra hissed as she put her foot onto the boys shoulder and yanked the spear out.

" Luna you fool." Draco whispered.

" You knew her well then?" Terra asked. " Hurry up, we have to get out of here just in case they decide to burn it up."

" Wands are over here!" Hermione said at the back of the cornucopia, on the other side of where Terra was. As the boy passed she handed him a trident that she had found when she had been watching the fight.

" Thought I would give you a little gift, Wizard boy." She said with a smile as he took her _gift_.

" Thanks, Muggle Girl."

Terra could already tell that she would regret giving that to him later, when the time came that it would only be the four of them left in the battle. But she could have cared less, he would need a weapon to fight people off with, Terra would most certainly not be babysitting him throughout these games, no way in hell would she do that. Instead she just handed it to him and moved to the mouth of the cornucopia where she could see Sookie fighting off two people at once. One boy was on her back, trying to choke her out, the other Sookie trapped to the ground with her boot. They were both witches. She could tell because they did not look a thing like the people that she knew. They had an off look to them. Terra ran out to the group and stuck her sword into the girl on Sookie's back, digging it in deep into her and tore upward, feeling all of the bones and organs give way to her sword as she pulled the witch off of Sookie. Sookie finishing off the other girl.

" You okay Sook?" Terra asked as she pulled her up, off of he ground.

" Just fine besides the fact that she choked up blood onto my jacket!" Sookie laughed as she tried to brush it off of her golden jacket.

" I know, all of these people keep doing that to me as well!" Terra laughed. She could feel herself changing, morphing into something knew. That, scared her more than anything that she could see in the games.

Draco was scared, it most likely showed on his face as he took a backpack for himself and one for Hermione and started to pick out as many wands out of the small bucket that he could, stuffing half into what would be his backpack and one that would be hers. He looked back out to see Terra stabbing her sword into a girls back, one girl that he had gone to school with, one that he had known pretty well. Delilah from Slytherin, she was two-years below Draco, but man she could use all of the spells that was showed in the Defense class, she had used them against Draco a fair few times. The other girl was from Ravenclaw, a girl that Draco did not know very well at all, only that she was a second-year. She was barely old enough to be put in the games.

That's when the canon started to fire for each person that was dead. Each time Draco could feel himself cringe for each person that had died today. Could feel himself growing weaker and weaker. Seven. Seven people had died either before or after the bloodbath had started. The boy from before the whole thing had begun, Claude from Gryffindor who had pulled another girl off with him. Both blown to pieces as they had died. Delilah and Ravenclaw girl, Luna Lovegood the crazed girl from the whole school, and two girls. Draco wondered when it would be his time to be able to hear his own, what it would feel like to die. As he looked out at the girls who were smiling down at their jackets and moving back towards them, he knew that he would face his death from the girl from District Two.

Though he really did not mind that at all really. He was drawn to her when she was in the same area as him. The way that she moved and the way that she spoke, hell, even the way that she smiled just brought a warmth into his body that he was so unsure about. When she laughed or smiled one of her purest smiles, it would bring a smile to his own face, would bring that warmth just a little closer to his heart. Thinking about her gave a small sense of butterflies into his heart that made him want to giggle a little. Terra was this girl that was on fire out here, her beautiful red hair was glowing from the bun that it was placed in, little strands falling out here and there. Her green eyes shining as though they were crying for the rest of her body, they had not changed while the rest of her had. They told the horrible story of her life. It gave him chills as she put her hand on his shoulders and gave him that smile.

" We better get out of here. Sook, get a bag, put everything that you don't need and throw it out then start picking through all of this junk with me. Anything that we don't want, we burn." Terra smiled as she looked at torn through the piles of clothing and went right for the food and water.

" Burn?!" Draco felt his heart start up.

" Yes. Burn." Terra smiled right at him such an evil smile.

Draco thought that she had done insane. That she was crazy. But after they had started to set the cornucopia in flames her understood everything that the girl was doing. Making it so that there would be nothing left for the others to get a hold of, making sure that they would have the only good food in the whole place. Making the games easier for them to win. Terra was deadly smart. Must be why Hermine and Terra got along so well, because they were both very smart for their own good. They started down one of the halls that no one had been seen going down and that's when it hit Draco where they were as they went down the hall and saw different rooms, some with straight jackets in it others with just a surgical table on the end of it. They were in a mental ward.

They set up camp at the end of a hall that connected to a hall that connected to the main hall. They were _so_ far away from anyone else that no one would be able to get near them without being heard. Sookie and Terra had pulled in two beds from down the hall into the room that there were in so that each would have their own beds to sleep in. Terra placed hers between Draco and Hermione's beds, there beds were practically touching because of how small the space was. It made Draco smile as they all sat up in their beds and looked out the hall to see everything that was in front of them. A moment to relax. It would most likely be the last time in the whole games, though it had just begun, that they would all be able to relax like this.

" Did you want it burn?" Terra smiled lightly as she looked at Hermione. " You gotta see if you can teach that spell to me!" She laughed as she looked down the hall.

" All that smoke will draw the rest of them out of their little corners." Sookie laughed an evil laugh.

" You think that we should go after them tonight?" Hermione asked lightly, she even sounded a little scared.

" No, we will give them till tomorrow. They will need their sleep just like the rest of us, when it comes to dawn we will go." Sookie said as she handed each person an apple. " To the Hunger Games!" She said as she took an deep bite out of her apple.

" The Hunger Games!" Each person said as what little lights that were in the room turned off and Draco's heart fell.

" What the hell just happened?" Terra asked, she hated the dark. Hated it with a passion.

" Lights out of course." Hermione said with small chuckle, though she was directly beside Terra, she could not see her.

" Lights out? What the hell does that mean?" Terra asked, she could feel herself start to shake. She hated the dark.

The dark was when they would come and take you out of your beds at the training school. They would take you and would force you to fight with another person. They said that you would have to be ready for anything. Fighting was not the worst of it though, no, not the worst of it at all. They would put you through a class where they would bring you through all of the worst things that could possibly happen to you if the rebels were to start a riot and capture you and would ask you about the Capitol. Thing was to make sure that they would be able to make suer that you would never tell. That you would be ready for it if it were to happen. From being left in water for minutes at a time to having your whole body drop _degrees_ in temperature to having hot pokers be placed onto your body, Terra had been through it _all_. No, Terra hated even the word lights out. She could feel herself panicking till she left a weight on her shoulder.

Draco. He was pulling her into his body as he wrapped his whole arm around her shoulders and though she could not see him, she could _feel _him. All of him, from his lips to his toes touching her. A warm kiss on the swell in her neck, a warming touch on her shoulder. Playing with her hair and bringing her down onto the bed, still holding onto her as he did this. She could not hear what they others were talking about, she was surrounded by Draco and only Draco. Terra felt safe for one moment in her odd life when she laid down with the boy, left an odd warmth that was not from their shaking bodies as she smiled at him and pulled him in close to her body as the anthem played though the whole room.

The capitol symbol came up right on the ceiling as the group looked up in amazement, from outside of the room they could see that it was up on that ceiling as well. Terra held onto Draco as if both her and Draco's life depended on it. Then the faces started to show, each person from beyond them started to come up one at a time. Terra cringed at every person that she had a hand in killing. She felt sick to her stomach as she looked up to see the boys face that she had killed and buried her face into Draco's chest. From there she could hear his heart, it beating with such power it made her smile. Made her think that they were both still alive.

" We have to get out of here as soon as possible. This place is horrible." She whispered into Draco's chest.

" I know, I know." Draco whispered as he started to play with her hair.

But they both knew that they would never be coming out of this place, not mentally, and most certainly not the both of them. Terra could feel herself breaking as this cross came over her will chills and the threat of breaking down in front of the group. She kept it in though until she heard the light, but peaceful, breathing of Hermione beside of her and the loud and obnoxious snoring of Sookie on the other side of Hermione. She could not tell if Draco was asleep or not, but as she tried to pull away from the boy she got her answer as she tried to bury her face into the pillow that was beside of her.

" Hey, what's wrong?" Draco asked.

" We both will not make it out of here alive, you do know this, correct?" She asked as she tried to look up at the both. " We will never make it out of here while the other one is alive, and I hate that so much, I want to make it out of here with you, I want to be with you, Draco." She could almost feel the cameras closing in on her and Draco. " I feel such a deep connection with you and that I do not want to pull away from. I do not want to be the one to end you life like I did with the boy or the girl from one of your districts! I want to stay here, with you." She smiled as she could feel Draco coming in closer to her. She could feel his breath on his lips, could almost taste him. But that's when they heard the scream of a small girl coming from in the hall. Loud and ear piercing. One thing that had never been heard in the games before.


	8. Chapter 8

Sookie was the first one to jump up and go inspect what was going on in the outer region of their own little world. Terra was the next one up, tearing her body apart from Draco's as she made her way out of the room, weapons draw as she slowly moved out. Looking back, Draco could feel every bit of terror that had wrapped around her and swallowed Terra whole. Draco could _feel _that this girl did not want to go out and see what had happened that had kept Sookie for so long, but Draco knew that there was no stopping her either. She was stubborn, Draco could tell that, she was like Hermione. Maybe that was what made him fall for the girl, because she was so much like the girl that he tried not to love, but also like the girl that he loved in public as well.

" Stay." Terra whispered as she went through the door. The last thing he saw from that girl was her red hair as she left the two magical teens in their little room, alone.

It felt like a century of Draco laying there, looking at the door, hearing nothing but the sounds of shuffling and footsteps going down the hall. Many times he got up and got his wand out, but Hermione kept pulling him back to his bed, making sure that he would not break the silent promise that they had both made to Terra. Then, there were no sounds at all, which killed Draco even more. There were no canons, no footsteps, no one was screaming, it was just the pure and utter silence. Nothing more, nothing less. There was an eerie feeling that had made it's way through the room and left itself hanging over the two magical teens. Draco felt like it was consuming him, trying to take him over in a way, Draco could have started to scream, wanted to scream, just to make it all go away. Neither of them spoke as they just looked out at the hall, there was nothing around them, Terra had turned the corner and followed where Sookie had vanished into.

" They have been going to way to long, I'm going after them." Draco said as he picked up his trident and a wand from the pile, the strongest wand there was.

" You are not going out there! You promised her that you would not go out there and now your are just going to turn your back on her too?" Hermione hissed.

" I have not turned my back on anyone, you crazy girl." Draco said as he got up from the bed, two small hands pulling on his shoulders.

" You seem to think that you have not done anything wrong. That lying to Pansy this whole time was just a fine thing to do, that it was okay for you to just go behind her back and be with me, you shut her out and you made her think that you loved her this whole time. You turned you back on her, Draco. Now you are doing the same thing with me to Terra. You have lost all sense of love for me and now you are willing to do anything to get with her, to take everything that is good from her and make it your own. Well I have one thing to say to you Draco, _we are in the games now, _she will take everything from _you _before you even have the chance to take it from her. She will kill you the instant you do anything to her. She is smart, deadly. She is not like Pansy, she's not like me either. She is different. Terra is going to be the damn winner of this game if it isn't me. Don't let her fool you, she sees right through this." Hermione said as she pulled him back down onto the bed. " She manipulates people, she makes them think that they are her friends until she has use for them. Terra knows what you need and she will make you think that she wants it as well, until the times comes where she knows that she does not need you anymore, Draco, when it's down to the final line, do you think that she will have any care in the world over stabbing you? Do you think that she has a care in the world over the people that she has already killed? She is a trained killer, she will not stop till she does home. We have to stop her before she stops us!"

" Stop. Shut up." Draco hissed, gripping onto his trident harder.

" No Draco! You need to hear all of this! You need to know the truth about her if you are falling in love with her! You need to know this! Draco, she is nothing but a good lair, she knew that you were into her so she is now letting you fall into her trap. She is like a spider looking for her next easy dinner. That's now going to be you. This is our chance to get rid of her, right here, right now. When she is not expecting it. We go out there right now, I will take down Sookie, you take down Terra. You know the spell just as well as I do, you know that these wands will allow us to do it. These games, there are the only place that we are allowed to use them, so why don't we? Common Draco, one of us should be able to make it home, not a girl from District One who has lived in the lap of luxury all of her life, not a girl from District Two who has always gotten her way in the girl, but a witch or a wizard, proud and strong. One of us will make it home. Are you with me?" The girl asked, a mad look in her eyes.

Could all of these things that Hermione, Terra's own best friend, be saying be the honest truth? Could she really know all of these things if they have been apart for so long? Terra seemed like a girl in need for help and someone to be with her. Draco was feeling the same way. Terra had told him everything about her life, the things that have happened to her in the past, how could she be using him in these ways. Yes, he knew that when it came down to it that one would have to kill the other, but why would Terra be using her like this? No, she would never do that. She was a good girl. Then a thought washed over Draco, he had only known her for a few days, he didn't know her that well, Hermione did.

" Well?" Hermione asked as she stuck out her arm." Tell me whose side you are on, Malfoy." Hermione hissed and that was when they heard the first scream.

" You know, I never have had the chance to bang a girl from the outside world." A boy from the middle Wizard District said as he pulled off his belt.

" Stay away from me!" Terra begged as she tried to move, but the boy had his knees in her arms.

_Something had happened, she had gone around the hall to find Sookie, knowing that the little girl must have been some form of a Mutt that the Capitol had made for them, knowing that it would not be a good sight. As she looked around she could see that there was another boy, standing at the doorway. The memories were coming slower and slower as she remembered that she had seen Sookie's body being dragged into a stairwell. The little girl that was carrying her was no more than eight with black draped over her face in an all white nightgown. She was pulling Sookie by her ankles. Terra had thrown her spear right into the girls back as she had followed them down the stairs, the girl fell to the ground and as she bent over Sookie, the girl looked like hell. _

_ Sookie's face had been torn apart and she was missing a whole arm! Terra looked around as she she was going to find it somewhere and then the girl started to cough. Sookie was still awake. Terra smiled as she lifted the girl's head into her lap and brushed all of the hair out of her face. She looked so young in the moment. So innocent. Blood was already pooling around the stairwell, the girl did not have very much time left, District One would not have a victor this year. Terra looked down at the girl and smiled lightly as she saw Sookie's big blue eyes. They were adjusting and re-adjusting onto Terra's face. Trying to make sure that she was not the little girl most likely._

" _What did the do to you, Sook?" Terra asked lightly, trying to sound calm but caring._

" _She fucking ate my arm!" Sookie whispered and Terra could feel her apple slowly coming up._

" _She did what?" This made all of the terror that Terra had wrapped away in the back of her head come right out in front of the two of them, making Sookie laugh a little._

" _Yeah, right in front of me. I guess that it made a good snack." _

" _Oh my god." Terra said. _

" _Yeah I know." Sookie said as she coughed a little._

" _Well I guess I am your hero, right? I mean you are alright now." Terra smiled down at the girl._

" _No . . . I'm dying and we both know it." Sookie whispered._

" _Yeah well-"  
__" Terra! Watch out!" Sookie whispered__ and as Terra turned around, all she could do was scream as the boy used his wand on her._ That was the last thing the girl could remember till she found herself on the cold concrete floor.

" Sookie?" Terra asked as she could see the boy taking his pants off. The Capitol would not allow for this to happen! Would they? For a girl to be raped right in the middle of their games?!

" Oh, your little blond friend from One? Yeah she is dead, we made sure of that." The boy said with a smile as he pulled his pants down from his waist. " But you should really be worrying about yourself more than her right now." He smiled as he looked at the girl and started to lift her shirt. " The golden princess. Mine."

" Help! Draco! Hermione! Help! Someone! Cato!" Terra screamed, begging her mentor to help in any way that he could from the Capitol. Hoping that he would be able to make the gamemakers help her in any way that they could.

" _Cato_? The victor from your district? Do you really think that he cares about _you_? All he cares about is getting back home. Not about you, he already one his games, now he gets to sit back and live the life. Like I will one day." The boy said with a smile.

She had wished now that she had not gone alone, that she had told Draco to come and find them within a certain amount of time if she was not back. Not to just stay in the room. No, she needed her best friend in the world right now, the smartest witch in the whole world and Draco. Oh Draco. She needed him right the more than she would have ever admitted before. Terra wished for the boy to be another prince to her. She could feel the tears that were coming to her face, she could not do a thing, she could not protect herself from anything. Terra was alone to face these two men on her own!

" Dude this is wrong." The other boy said, a red haired boy.

" Well shut up and keep a look out!" The boy said.

" Draco! Draco!" Terra screamed as loud as she could, hoping that someone would hear, anyone at this point. " Help!" No. Not this again. Her mind begged.

She could feel the boy climbing on top of her and she was right back in the first week of school for becoming a peacemaker. She was right back in that little closet that one of the near-graduates had shoved her into and thrown her onto the floor. Her struggling against the weight of the boy, her screamed and cries as he took off all of her clothing. The pain. Terra that thought that she had died then when the boy stopped. There was something wrong, Terra knew it, she was dead. Until she looked up to the see younger Cato there, strangling the boy to near-death until a teacher was there to stop it from there. Cato wrapping his school jacket around her, Terra had told herself then that she would never leave him, he was her prince in shining armor. They became instant friends from then on. Cato protecting her from everyone around, Terra being the lover behind doors. She was shaken from this memory by the sound of a canon firing.

" Why don't you just fact it, little girl, I am bigger, smarter, and stronger then you would ever dream to be. While you were in school learning how to become a good little stone girl, I was learning how to rule the world. With an iron fist. And right now, I get what I want, and what I want is you. So shut up and take it, then after I am done, I'm going to slice you open."

" Draco!" Terra screamed as there was a loud bang from the other side of the room.

They had not made a handshake, Draco would have never been able to do it, the scream ended it all for them though. It was Terra's, they both knew it, they both could tell that it was her done. Draco picked up his trident and wand and ran out of the room without even knowing if Hermione would come or if she would stay back and plot against the both of them and to be honest, Draco could not have cared in the least. But when he heard little footsteps coming from behind him, it made him get little shivers knowing that she _was _following him. Draco followed a pool of blood to a stairwell, that's when the canon went off. Draco's heart stopped right where it was.

" Terra!" Draco screamed as he moved into the well to find Sookie's body, laying on the stairs. An arm missing and a little girl with Terra's spear laying below Sookie.

As Draco looked over the little girl there was something off about her. The way that she looked, it was not of a Mutt in the games before them, there was something that called to him about this little girl. She _looked _like a little girl, the shape and the sound that had come from her in the hall matched the age that she was given, but the features, they did not. _Delilah, _the girl had that been killed in the bloodbath, _the girl that Terra had killed_, was now taking the form of this little girl in all of the details about this little girl. Blood was around the mouth of the Mutt-Delilah, around her eyes, and ears as well. Blood seemed to be seeping from every inch of this girl though, from her fingernails, from her toes, from her noise! It was just coming from everywhere. But there was no sign of Terra to be found in the blood. Draco felt like a mad man as he looked up and down the stairs for a sign of her.

" Terra!" Draco screamed as he looked around for more signs. There were only two ways to go, fifty- fifty.

" Do you really want to go _down_?" Hermione asked as she looked down the stairs, it was darker than anywhere else.

" Not really." Draco whispered as he looked down.

" Well good, then we will go up!" Hermione said with a smile as she tried to pull him up.

" What if she is down there, hurt?" Draco whispered.

" Then let her die from being hurt, Draco. These are the games remember and we are in a pack together." Hermione hissed.

" No. I am going to find her." Draco yanked his arm away from the girl.

" Draco! Don't you run from me! She is no good for you, that little Muggle is nothing but trouble, but if you think that it is really a good idea to go and find her, then fine. But when I find her, I am killing her where she lies." Hermione hissed as she moved down the stairs.

" Help! Draco! Hermione! Help! Someone! Cato!" Terra's screamed pieced through the air like a bullet from a gun.

" See! She is calling for us!" Hermione laughed as she moved down the stairs.

" You are as crazy as a Death Eater, Hermione!" Draco screamed.

" Like your Daddy?!" Hermione yelled back.

" Draco! Draco!" She was calling for him, she was in some kind of terrible danger if she was risking where she was for him to find her.

" I will not let you kill her." Draco raised his want to the girl.

" Oh really, watch me!" Hermione said as she moved into the new hall.

" Avada Kadavra!" Draco screamed as a green light came from his wand and blew over the girl as a shot from a canon was instantly heard. " Sorry Hermione." Draco whispered as he moved over the girls body.

He could hear them now, the sound of a girl crying, it had to have been Terra. That's when he saw him, Ron Weasly standing at the doorway of one of the rooms. Looking like he could have thrown up at any moment and an instant rage washed over the whole boys body as he looked at the little ginger. They were doing something so terrible to the beautiful that it made Weasly want to throw up? No, no one would live in that room that was doing something to Hermione. Draco would make sure of it. There was no way that he would let a damn thing happen to her. He threw the spear right into the body of Ron and ran right over him, not waiting for the sound of a canon to announce his arrival as he used to unforgivable curse once again, but this time on the boy that was on top of Terra.

Terra laid on the ground, crying as she shoved the boy off of her. She looked paler than she ever had before since Draco had seen her as he ran over and swept the girl into his arms and just wrapped himself around the girl. Feeling tears welling up in his eyes as well as he slowly rocked the girl in his arms. Allowing everything to come out for the two of them.


	9. Chapter 9

" You know how they say that not everything in life is for free?" Terra laughed a little as she looked around, they were in the only place that had a single spot of light that they have seen before.

" I guess that I have heard that once or twice before." Draco whispered as he wrapped his jacket around the Terra's frail arms.

" Well nothing is for free, **ever.**" Terra whispered. " Nothing is free. We go to school and we have to spend our time for it. We have to work and spent our time in return for what little money we are allow to get. We are sent here and our lives are either spent or limbs or our own damn sanity. It is always something that we are spending it our lives, in all, the only true thing that is free in life is death itself." She whispered as she looked over at the dead girls body that was on a slab beside them.

" I guess that you could say that. Poor girl." He whispered as he looked over at the girl from District Four's lifeless body.

" I just guess that you could say that I was _sorry _that I could not be the one who got to _spend _her life." Terra laughed under the little fire that they had made in the hallway in front of the sunlight.

" Do you miss it yet?" Draco said as he looked outside. Terra looked out as she shuddered as she heard two canons being fired, one after the other.

" No."

Terra was used to not seeing the sunlight for days at a time. They had kept her in a special place high up in the mountains for as long as she could remember being forced into the stupid Peacemakers group. Sunlight was something that she only saw when she was left to be home for a few days. That and when they were on-course training what the only times that she ever saw the sun, and that was only _if _it was out on those days. Sun was something that she loved when she was with Hermione, when she was in the woods and just catching up on all of the things that she had missed for so long. Sunlight was being with her brother, running home from a long day of school, her mother smiling at them both as she told her about the day at school. Feeling the warmth and joy that it brought was only a distant memory of the past, something that she tried to keep in the back of her mind, something that she did not want to remember, something that brought weakness. Sunlight meant love.

The one day that they had been released to do whatever they wanted to do one day after school, the one day that she ever remembered being let out was the day that a boy had died during training. The boy that soon became Terra's training partner hit him so hard in the noise that the bone actually broke right into the boys brain. So Cato took her around and hid in the sunlight, away from all of the others that were out, in a little spot that was right next to the electrical fence. No one ever walked around or asked any questioned about what they were doing. They just laid in one another's arms, smiling, kissing, being with one another. There was no care in the world about what was going to happen the next day, there was no worries about the boy who had died. It was like the world had stopped for Cato and Terra to have a moment together, in peace. Cato holding her body close to his, allowing her to take it all of the essence of Cato. Then, when the sun was falling down behind the tall mountains, and they were allowed to see the beautiful orange and purple sky, Cato took off the black uniform they were forced into, and they were one in many other ways. Terra longed to be back there, to be so much in love once again. To be in that moment and that moment only. But now, she could not help but to add Draco into the picture as well.

" What did you say happened to Hermione again?" Terra asked the boy as she shook herself back to life.

" She was trying to kill you, Terra, she was going to allow those boys to do whatever they pleased with you, and then if _they _didn't kill you, she wanted me to do it for her. Hermione was caught up in the games, I think that this place _did _something to her." Terra shook as she moved in closer to the fire.

" Do you think that the smoke is going to attack anyone?" She asked as they both looked down different hallways.

" No. If there were any other really killers out there, they would have come already to see who it was. They have not yet." Draco laughed a little.

" Have you gotten anything from the outside world yet?" Terra asked as she though of Cato.

" Not a thing." Draco hissed as he allowed Terra to move into his frame, she felt too safe in his arms.

" Yeah me either." She hissed as they heard something coming from behind them. " Kill the fire."

They put themselves into the dark. Bringing the pray to them and allowing the rest to just fall into their hands. Two boys coming down the hall that not too long ago Draco and Terra had come running out of, a big, fat man chasing after them, another Mutt from the games chasing after them. They had found out that every hall must have had a different type of crazy in them, that everyone was a different type of hell that they would have to watch out for. They decided that the lobby would be the best place to stay, for as long as they could keep there. The two boys were coming towards the light, now just being able to leak into the halls around them. One boy, a blond boy from Seven, was holding a blood-covered wand, as if it was really going to help him. The other boy, from Eight, was holding a machete in his hand it, also covered in blood.

The way that they staggered into the hall, they had no idea that there had just been a fire going, that Draco and Terra had been cuddling, it being the first time that they had even spoke to one another since the night before. Terra could feel herself smiling as she thought that she was going to have an easy kill, that there was going to be nothing wrong with what was happening. Draco would take the boy with the wand easily, she would take Eight down like it was nothing. It was not like he could really _know _how to use a machete anyway. He should be running around making outfits before he should even be holding up that weapon! Terra thought that they ran right into the middle of the lobby. Right into the trap that had been sprung. But as Terra looked from Draco's face to the boys, she could tell that there was something wrong. Knew that it was something. But continued with her plan anyway and it would cost dearly.

Draco laid in a puddle of his own blood, looking up at the girl that had a slice right over her own eye, looking like it actually went _into _her eye. But they were alive, they were together, Draco could feel his heart race as she ran to him and knelt before him. The way that she wrapped herself around him, the way that he could smell everything about him, everything was perfect, besides the fact that he was dying. No, not dying, just under a terrible spell of some sort. Something that he had never felt before, something that felt like it was rotting away all of his limbs. Draco started to choke up blood when Terra ran over to him, but Merlin knew that he did not want to get anything of this girl that she had not already felt from someone else. Yes, the boys had both been killed, but then again, Terra and himself had been caught at a price as well.

" What the hell did he just _do _to you, Draco?" Terra nearly screamed, panic had set in on her.

" I think he used a spell on me." Draco laughed as little as he could as he tried to sit and _heard _his body scream at him.

" No! Don't do that, who knows what that is going to do to you! How can I help make this better? I mean how can I possibly help this?" Draco could see that she was panicking, that there was something terribly wrong. He was dying, yes, that much he could sense.

" Terra, I don't think that there is anything that really _can _be done for me. The best thing that you can do is run from me. Or better yet, take me out of this-" He was caught up in another terrible wave of pain, shooting him further into a terrible amount of pain.

" No! I am not leaving you and I will not do that to you! How could you think that I would just leave you here to die or worse kill you! No, I owe you more than that then to do that to you! Draco! I wont do it!" Terra cried out as she pulled him in further into her bosom.

" Stop this, no what is all of this about, I have never seen you like this before and to be honest, I love the cold hearted girl a lot better than I like to see you cry. Now common-" He was cut off by the choking that once again took over his body. For a boy from a Muggle District- a poorer district at that – he knew his magic. " - you have to put it together, make sure that you can win these things for the both of us." Draco smiled at the girl, knowing that she would be able to win this thing for the both of them. Bring back some pride for one of their Districts.

" No! Someone will help you out. A sponsor will help you out, I am sure of it." Terra smiled down at him as she looked around, blood-dripping sword still at her hand.

" You know better than that, Ter, you know that we both have not gotten anything out of these games, besides there are only seven of us left. You know that if they have to pick between giving me some life-saving item, or giving a boy from Twelve some water or bread, they will chose the cheaper one." Draco smiled a little, he knew that this was true, even his own father would most likely be doing that very thing right now.

" No! I will not believe that for one moment. The sponsors that more than that to them! They should be able to see how well of a fighter you were, you had a what? A 1/3 of a chance of making it out of here? I mean those are some pretty good odds, if you ask me." Terra said as she looked around, as if when she said that there would be the beautiful noise of a parachute coming from the ceiling, there was no such noise.

" Oh Merlin, this hurts so badly!" Draco cried out as he could feel his own body beginning to rot from the inside, out.

" No! Draco, you stay with me, okay? You hear me, Draco? You need to stick around her for just a little longer, Draco! Draco! Do you hear me! You stick around and you wait for someone to help you! I know that you will! I know that you can hang on there for just a little longer! Draco! You hang in there, please! Please, for me, Draco." Terra was now crying, shaking Draco's limp body from side to side. It seemed more like she was swinging the boy around like a rag doll. Draco could feel a beautiful warmth coming over him. " I love you" Draco whispered to girl.

Terra was in a panic by the time that someone came to help them both, by the time that someone in the real world had any compassion to be able to send something that would save the boys life. Someone had it in for true love. There was a note that came with it from someone that she had never heard of before, someone that must have come from a wizarding district, someone named Snape had come to the aid of the boy that was laying beside of her, motionless. The note said that she had to force it into his system with the needle that had been giving along with it, that it would help take off the spell, that it would take time, but it would save Draco's life. Now, whatever was in that vile looked like someone that Terra had never seen before in her life, something that looked just _horrible._ It was a vile which started out with this horrible red color and as it went downward, towards the needle it started to turn into this disgusting green color. No, it looked horrible. She did not want to put it into Draco's body. But she needed him.

Terra could feel what little heart rate that there was left int the boys body was fading, fast as she shoved the needle down, deep into his chest and prayed that she did it right as she injecting the fluids into his chest cavity. No, it did not work instantly, but Terra could feel that he was started to have a better beat in his heart, that there was something that was doing better in his body. She could have smiled so wide, she could have screamed and jumped around. Terra cold have let her joy shine through to allow others to know how happy she was the the boy that she would have to kill sooner or later was coming back to life. Instead she just mouthed a thank you, in the ceiling, knowing that it would be shone through the games, as the anthem came on.

No, Draco's canon did not go off, but still, so many people died today, it was odd how many people could die in one day and then the next none could die. It had been almost a full day since any blood had been shed in the games, now, in front of them, five more were shone into the night. Five more children who would be going how to their families. Five more that were going to be sent home with a small note that would give their condolences to the parents back at home, five more bodies that would be in the ground, or water, or whatever the other districts did with their bodies when it came to be time. Five more siblings just like Terra's that would have to be put into the ground. Five more like _Randomus_. The bother had had not been spoken of in her house since the day that he had been laid down to rest. A month before her mother found out she was having another baby. The five were the girl from four, the boys from seven and eight, and the boys from the Muggle-Born District. Terra could feel a chill as she realized that she was the only _Muggle _girl left in the whole game.

Draco laid beside of her and just sat there, not making a single move, but his breathing was slowly creeping back up to it's normal pace. Which made Terra smile, just a little as they went into the dark once again. Terra re-made the fire and worked all around Draco to make sure that they would have a secure sleeping area for the night, a place where it would be easy for Terra to be able to protect both of them while Draco slept. Terra knew that there was a piece of her that would not be able to do it when the time came- she would not be able to kill him- but she kept it in the back of her brain, knowing that survival-mode would slowly kick in once it became the final four or three. Terra knew that she was falling for this blond-haired boy that she had only met a week ago, but she would never say it to the world. The fact that he had said that he loved her in return only made it more difficult them both. She did not- could not- face the facts that were was anything around them. No. instead she sat up and just watched the night sky from the small windows that were above them.

She thought of who this Snape was- why he wanted to make sure that Draco would stay alive. Possibly a family member? No, not enough money for them to be able to do that. Someone from the Ministry? That was much more likely than being a family member- no matter how much it would make sense of a rich family to help, even Terra's family knew better. She looked up at the sky as if she were looking right in the cameras that thought of Cato. Why he did not do anything to for her when the wizard took advantage of her, why he did not send her a weapon or had the gamemakers help her, why no one besides Draco, the boy who she was now helping out. If she were to be asked later what she helped him, why she made sure that he would live, she would simply say that it was because she thought that she owed him a debt, that a live for a live was good enough for her, since no one else seemed to know anything about that. But deep down inside, she would know that it was for many other reasons that she herself did not understand.


	10. Chapter 10

There was a buzzing in Draco's ears, a blurriness in his vision, he even felt sick to his stomach as he looked around. He should have been dead, this must have been some odd form of heaven. . . or hell. Someplace where he knew, he could tell from what little he could see our hear, what little light there was in the room, but he knew the place, the smells. The girl that had been laying beside him,the one that he had been entangled with, he could still feel the cold sweat that she had been giving off on his face. No, this was a form of both heaven and hell; it being heaven for the fact that he was with the girl that he knew that he loved with all of his life, the one that he would have protected with all of it; and hell because of the fact that he was still in the games, still in the place where he should have died, hell, he did die in. That would only mean one thing, the girl had died as well.

She looked so at peace as she slept still on the concrete floor. Looked like she could have been having any good dream in the world, really. Terra looked happy and that made Draco smile a little as he tried to stand, but fell back onto the ground with a loud enough sound that it shook Terra out of her sleep, spear coming down and nearly plunging into Draco's chest. Once she looked at the boy, Draco could see all of her anger and fear transform into something different, something between happiness and relief. Her skin tone change, the way that her eyes looked changed, hell Draco would swear that they even changed colors as she looked down at him, and there was that smile once again; the one that Draco had come to love, the one that gave him butterflies when he saw it, it was the only _true _one that Terra had.

Terra wrapped her whole body around the body and just sat there and cursed him for what seemed like ages, but Draco could have cared less. He took in all of her, the way that she smelled of flowers still, the way that she wrapped her arms around his head, her legs around his waist, every bit of her was touching him in some form. Draco could not help but to smile as he finally got to look into the girls breath taking eyes, see every inch of her beat-up face with little scratches here and there, he loved every inch of her. Then, finally, he moved in closer and let their lips press against one another. Draco felt like this could have been called there _first _kiss. It felt like heaven as they melted into one another, being pulled apart only long enough to catch a breath of air before rejoining one another once again. Draco felt like he could have been that happiest and luckiest person in all of the world if it was not for the sound and sent feat right back into his body, the sound of the Capitol bring shot through the room.

" We're still alive?" Draco asked in a panic, his head getting all clouded up once again.

" Good afternoon Tributes, tomorrow morning when the lights come on, there will be a feast in the lobby of the Asylum. Since we are feeling generous, we thought that you all would maybe like. . . something. Something that you have not been getting enough of during the games, something that you need desperately. This will be the only message during these games, thank you and happy hunger games!" The Head gamemaker said, Draco could almost feel the smile that was on this mans face as he watched over his little pawns

" Food!" Terra cried out as she looked over at Draco, the smile coming back once again as Draco saw the lust of desire come into her eyes.

" When was the last time that you got anything to eat?!" Draco asked as he looked at how thin the girl had gotten. " How long was I out for?"

" I think it's been three days since we've eaten anything that you have been out for a good. . . five I think. Sponsors have been sending apple sauce and things for you to eat, an apple here and there for me."

" Merlin! How many others have died since I have been out?!" Draco nearly yelled as he had to lay down to take it all in, five whole days had been lost and this girl had kept him alive!

" Boy from twelve and the boy from the middle district." Terra said as her eyes started to cloud over once again, all of the happiness fading from her eyes.

" Oh. Man, I really missed a lot, huh?" Draco said with a smile as he looked around, the whole area seemed to be different to him, everything was brighter than he remembered. " Did you move us?"

" I found a place that had no Mutts on the third floor, where most people don't come through and planted us there till you were gonna wake up. Thought it would be better to just take care of you than to have to take care of you and fight for the two of us as well." The girl said blankly as she went to the window. " I found that you can see all of the land that is around here for miles. See the nice green grass, the way that the playground outside had been taken over by rust and vines, see the graveyard that had been made outside, how every time that a canon goes off, another grave pops up, out of the ground. Sometimes I even see my little brother outside playing with my older one, I really do." Terra said lightly. " This place had really been getting to me for the last few days, with no one to talk to and all, it really can drive you insane." She said with a faint laugh.

" How far are we from the lobby?" Draco asked as he got up and followed her to the window.

" Three flights down, through the kids ward, and then straight down the hall. Not too far, as long as the kids are at bay."

" Kids?" Draco could _feel _Terra shudder.

The kids. There were hell to get through and toe get Draco through them as well. There were tough little suckers to keep down for long enough to run through with a two-hundred pound man resting on your back! They used whatever the could find to keep the two of them down the the ground, trying to take the spear that Terra had wrapped in her hand, trying to rip out the sword from her pants, sending a gash through her leg. She thought that she would never be able to run up the stairs fast enough, now only being able to _drag _Draco up the stairs and she tried not to scream from the pain that was in her leg, the blood that was dripping on the stairs and being spread by Draco's limp body. There was no way in hell she would have been able to stay alive long enough for her to keep Draco alive long enough until a little vile of some for of medication came from the same Snape fellow. She would have to thank him if she made it out of here.

The feast scared her when she thought about going, it had always been known that there would be one death that would come from the feast, there always has been before. No way that this year would be the first to have no one die. No way around it. She looked back at Draco for a moment and thought that maybe, just maybe, it would be best for them to just stay back, away from the feast for the fact of staying alive. Maybe, just maybe, the rest of them would just kill off one another, making it time for the final battle. She shuttered as she snapped her head back towards the window and shuttered, no, there was no way that she was ready to have to come to the final battle just year, not with what had just happened a few minutes back, Terra could feel her face flush as she slowly moved her fingertips to her lips.

But Terra kept her body looking out the window as she was her brother, Talon, wadding around the playground, looking up at it and smiling so wide that he looked like the happiest person that ever walked on the earth. She could feel her body slowly moving closer and closer to the window, just to get a better look, as she saw her older brother helping Talon up and onto the old, rusted slide. They both looked like there was no care in the world, they both looked like the children's father, tall with black hair and soft features, while she looked like her mother, red hair, freckles, and sharp features that would pierce through anything. She smiled likely and moved her hand to the air as the brothers both smiled up to the window and waved at her, Talon making out unknown words that could now be heard through the window. All she could do was hold back her tears and smile down at the playground, where she knew that there was no one around, the damn games getting to her.

" What did they look like?" Draco asked

" Huh?" Terra was snapped out of it as she looked up at the boy.

" The children, what did they look like?" Draco asked once again as he looked out the window.

" They just looked like kids, all different ages and heights and colors, they just looked like kids in hospital gowns that could have killed us at any moment." _Nearly did, _Terra thought as she felt her leg and thanked Snape in her mind once again for saving her life. As she looked back down through the window, she felt a cold breeze pass through the room as there was no one looking back at her.

" So you see them out there, huh?" Draco asked lightly.

" Not right now, no, I think that it has just been an escape for my mind, with the whole fact that I can hear it every time that someone has died and all, it's a place for me to go when I am just getting a little too well. . . crazy." She laughed lightly as she looked at the boy. " Are we really going to that feast?"

" We have to, Ter, we both know that the food supply is not going to come back, these games are almost over, we are going to die if we do not get down there and get something to eat!" Draco said as he looked around and found the bag with what little supplies they had left in there and pulled out his wand and whipped around and got his trident, Terra had run back down to the lobby to get that back.

" We can just wait it out until all of the others have done and then we can go in and get what is left, then it will be a lot safer and smarter!" Terra whispered.

" No, we have to go to this thing, it is the only way, I mean look at you! You are skin and bones! There is no more debating this, we are going, get your stuff!" Draco hissed as he started down the hall towards the stairs.

It was nearly midnight by the time that they had made it through all of the kids, Draco having to help Terra through the end of the hall because one of the kids had kicked her so hard that she felt like she had a broken leg, which thankfully, but dawn she was able to stand on once again. They were the first ones that were there, the first one to be hiding at the edge of the lobby as everything was brought up from the floor. It felt like they had been standing for hours, just waiting to see if anyone else was going to run up, Draco would take them out as soon as they made it through with a simple spell, but as Terra looked around, she saw no one. Everyone that was left must have been as smart as she was and decided against it. Knowing how hard it would be to come out of their little safe zoned to get this food.

" I'll go first, if anything happens, get out of here, do not try to come for me, got it?" Terra asked but did not wait for an answer.

As she walked out and moved towards the food. It was all lined up in a beautiful line, everything there seemed to be like a gift from heaven above. There was a thousand different types of fruits that Terra had only seen in the Capitol, a whole roasted turkey that was waiting right in the middle of everything, surrounded by hundreds of other types of meats. Terra could feel herself drooling as she walked closer to it, but she heard the soft voice of a child and panicked as she thought it was one of the kids from the hall, but as she looked, it was the little girl from the pure blood district, pointing a wand at her, sending Terra to the ground, screaming.

" Let her go Cas! She has done nothing wrong to you!" Draco screamed as the little girl looked up, she was torturing the Terra without even using her hands on her. The screams that the girl was making were unbearable for Draco to listen to. " Just take what you want and then get out of here!" Draco screamed.

" Never! This is a game, you fool and I will not be losing this one. _I _will be able to bring true pride to our district, the pride that you will never be able to give them. You, with you Death Eating father and the mother who will follow him into the dark. The crazy-ass aunt who is locked away for killing too many innocent people, no that is not what our district needs for a victor! But I am!" The little girl said with a shrill laugh.

" Avada Kadavra!" Draco screamed at the girl.

" Protego!" The girl screamed as she sent the curse back to Draco.

" Finite Incantatum."

" Crucio!" The girl said and was right back to bringing Terra to her breaking point.

" Stop it right now!" Draco screamed as he looked around to see if anyone was around, there seemed to not be a soul around.

" Make it stop!" Terra cried out as she looked at Draco. " Please!"  
" See, Draco, she is asking me to kill her! Isn't that right, Muggle?!" Cas said as she kicked the girl as hard as she could with the heel of her shoe. A sound that sounded like grugling water came out of Terra.

Draco could not take it anymore; the way that Terra looked the sounds that were coming from her, he could not stand a thing about it anymore. He launched himself right at the little girl that was smiling down at the girl, holding a knife now to Terra's throat as she gave a sick smile over to Draco, but then her whole face seemed to change as she saw the whole body of a trident coming towards her little body, could see her death bring brought to her. Draco knew that this girl was going to have to pay for what she had done to Terra, who did not open her eyes as Cas held up the girls limp body, she looked dead. By the time that Draco had run to the other side of the lobby, Cas' knife was missing and Terra looked white than a ghost. But it was not from Draco that the little girl screamed from.

It was from the boy from District Eleven that made her scream like she had never screamed before. With the machete that was wrapped around the little girl's neck that was bringing her further into the sunlight. The big guy that was holding her in the sun looked like he was crazed, looked like he would do anything to this girl. Draco did not look to see what the guy that was twice the size of Cas and nearly five nearly older than her was going to do; instead he filled the bag that they had with any type of food that would fit into the bag, hulled Terra onto his back, and made a run for it down one of the many halls.

" Two! Get back here!" The boy screamed down the hall as a canon fired off. " We have unfinished business to attend to!"

" Terra, you hang in there, alright, I'm getting you some help as soon as I can, just hang in there a little longer, okay? Talk to me, Terra, common, just hang in there a little longer." Draco could hear that the boy was following them down the hall, knew that there was no way to get around him as the came to the dead end of a hall. " Terra, talk to me baby, please, just talk to me!" He cried out.  
" Hey, Wizard boy, why are you even trying to help us lesser folks anyway, huh? You think that you are doing some kind of charity work?!" Eleven screamed from behind as Draco made a break for the last room at the end of the hall and pushed everything that he could in front of the door.

" Terra, wake up, we really got a problem right now!" Draco cried out as he tried to shake the girl awake and got nothing from it, common Terra, common baby. You gotta work hard to get through this. Common, wake up! Terra! Terra I love you, now common and wake up and tell me that you love me too!" Draco screamed at the girl.

" Two! I am coming in there for you!" Eleven screamed from outside as a canon fired, long and loud, Draco looked down and panicked as he knelt down to Terra's body to try and find a heartbeat.


	11. Chapter 11

She woke up with no one around, not a soul in sight, just to see a big pile of blood that was around her and her weapons were on the ground beside of her. Terra figured that Draco had just finally left her for dead at this point and was off trying to find his own place in these games, now that it was down to the final four. When she really started to think about it, she would have left him awhile ago if she were really thinking about the games instead of her heart. But as she started to look more and more around the room, she started to be able to see a figure at the corner of the room, wand pointed right at her. As she picked up her sword and started to charge at the figure, he stepped out and looked her in the eyes, those stunning blue eyes made her footsteps coming to a screeching halt.

" You do know that you are dying, don't you?" Draco cried out as he looked down, Terra could feel a jamming pain from her stomach region.

" What- why are you still even here then?" She asked as she looked around.  
" I cannot just leave you in here to die by someone else. No, Terra I love you way to much to allow anything to happen to you, silly." Draco gave a faint laugh as he looked around. Terra was in complete confusion.

" Then why were you hiding?" She asked as she dropped her sword and moved in close to him. She could not keep herself away from him any longer.

She pushed him up against the wall and just let everything up with a kiss. She knew that any second someone could have come through the door and killed her, that she was risking her own life. There was too much love that was welled up inside of her for too long, all she could do was let it all out to this boy. As she finally pulled away and looked up at the boy, all she could see was pain in his eyes and he pushed her away from him. That's when she could see it in the boy, could see it in everything about him, this was a game to him now. Draco was still a tribute, still trying to get home just like she was, but now it was down to the final line and it was war once again. She looked into Draco's eyes and saw the boy from the tribute games once again. Terra backed away from the man and rushed for her weapon once again.

" I am going to do something that will help this whole thing, for the both of us. I promise." She could hear the sorrow in Draco's voice as she lowered her sword.

" I do not care what you do to me Draco, I will still love you no matter what you do. I will not be able to kill you." She whispered as she looked around. " Draco, where is everyone else?" She asked as she found the hallway, found the boy from eleven laying flat in the doorway.

" Dead." He said with a sick laugh. " Doesn't it just figure that we are the last two left?" He laughed.

" Well then do it." Terra whispered as she looked down at her feet. " Sorry Mom, Dad."

" Just know, I love you with all of my heart." Draco whispered.

" I love you more than-"

" Obliviate." Draco screamed.

He knew that the girl was going to come running at him, that she would strike with all of her force and great speed. There was nothing that was going to hold her back once she finally came out of the little trace of forgetting. Draco knew that his life would be ended shortly anyway. So when he looked back on his life, he was almost happy that it was ending. Being killed by the woman that he truly and fully loved with all of his heart, one that the world knew about and would never forget this moment in time. It was the one thing in the world that he was sure about, the one thing that he knew he would never regret in this life of whatever would come to him in the next life. As long as no one would take the spell off of the girl, then there would be nothing wrong with this at all.

He knew what was in store from him it he had survived these games; a lifetime of being a Death Eater, like his father, and being something in the Ministry. Working a nine to five shift and having Pansy as a wife. Things that he had never really wanted by knew that his father had wanted for him all along. He would do anything that his parents wanted, no matter how horrible it would be, so if he were to go home, it would be a lifetime of hell. No, Terra had a life ahead of her that she would have never been able to dream of before hand. A life where she will be happier than she would have ever been able to dream of. One thing that she will be able to look back on is the day that she went from a peacemaker, to a victor.

So when she came after him with all of her force, all of her might. Draco let the little red headed girl attack him with all of the force that she had in her. Let the sword go through his body and left nothing in return. He gave a soft smile to the camera's that he knew where all around him as he could hear his own canon being fired and knew that he was in a better place as a warm light came over him whole body. But it was too bad for him, that things never seem to go to plan.

He woke up a week later to find himself in a room all by himself and could have panicked as he thought of all of the possible reasons why he could have been in this room instead of Terra. Why in the world he could have been resting in the bed that the red head should have been laying in. No way on Earth she would have died before him, she was a fighter and would have done anything in the world to survive. But as the door opened, he realized that they both must have died when she walked into the room with a soft smile on her face as she placed a bunch of flowers on the little desk beside of his bed.

" You know, trying to make me forget about you would have never worked out." Terra laughed as she gave the boy a soft kiss on the cheek. " You really had us worried there for a bit." She smiled a little brighter than Draco had ever seen before.

" Are we. . . dead?" Draco asked, this made Terra laugh like she had never laughed before.

" No, see there is something about the games that pissed people off this year and well. . . welcome to the rebellion the new age." She said as Draco looked out and around her to realize that this was no place that they had ever been before.

" We are. . . alive?" Draco asked.

" Yes, welcome to my home." She smiled as she looked around.

" Thanks." Draco gave a faint laugh as the girl came in and give him a soft kiss.

Yes, the time of the Hunger Games was over and everyone could have been left out to do what they pleased. Be what they wanted and everyone was able to watch and see magic. Muggle born children were able to go back and be with their families when the time of year came where they were not in school, Muggles were able to go and see the wizarding world. But more importantly, when the time came a years later, Draco and Terra got married and were able to live in whichever district they pleased. Happy and alive and well.

**Sorry that it has ended like this.**

**I guess that I just kind of lost all passion for this story.**

**Hope that you still liked it. **


End file.
